Dating My Brother's Arch-enemy
by Sukki18
Summary: Title says it all. What happens when Castiel's sister starts dating his worst enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own MCL

Gots nothing, so there! (Yes, that is purposfully improper grammar)

vvv

_Dear son,_

_How are you? We're fine, mostly. I know it's rare to hear from us, and I'm sorry. We must try to be closer together in the future. It breaks my heart that you and your father do not get along, it's especially hard on your sister. As you know she adores you, but your father won't even let your name be spoken in our house any more. He's taking this too far. Which is why I have a favor to ask you._

_I fear for Korianna's health these days. With your father's new ecentric behavior she has taken to not sleeping, causing her to start failing most of her grades. She was kicked out of art class because she failed two major core classes. Your father went as far as to accuse her of becoming like you! As if that was a bad thing! I've never seen Kori cry so much before. The reason why I tell you this: could it be possible that your sister come live with your for a while? I'm sure she'll improve greatly if not around her father so much._

_Love you always, no matter where you are,_

_Mom._

Castiel frowned at the letter before crumbling it and throwing it away, it wasn't that he didn't like his sister, it was just that their father would make a scene. That old man acted like a prissy girl sometimes, it was embarressing! Castiel leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes, he hated his father. But his mother and sister were actually okay, a little goody, but still okay. They didn't try to change him or anything like his father did. Castiel sighed and retrieved the paper from the waste basket. It was selfish to make anyone, especially his younger sister, stay around their father. He took out a clean sheet of paper and began his responce:

_Mom,_

_Fine by me, just tell her not to screw up, Okay?_

_Castiel_

XxXxXxX

"See you soon, Honey! And try not to bother your brother." Mom yelled from the car window. I set down my bag to wave at her before she took off down the road in a fury. I giggled, I knew Castiel got his driving skills from her, even if Dad was the only one who taught him. I scooped up my heavy bag and turned to the down beat apartment building in front of me. I found my brother's apartment, it was relativly easy to find with the loud pounding music and dog barking like crazy, and banged really loud so he could hear me. Nothing.

A neighbor walked out at that moment and caught me standing in front of the door, he snorted, "If you're here to tell him to turn the noise down, you're wasting your time." Instead of answering I pounded on the door and yelled, "Open the door!" There was muffled shouted, but I couldn't make out what it was. The man commented again as he walked away, "You might as well give up..." Ignoring him I marched to the window and smacked the glass, "Answer the freakin' door, you lazy punk!" The black curtains moved as Castiel smacked the glass back and I could hear him snap, "Go away before I call the police!" Before Castiel could say or do anything I retorted, "You invite me to stay here and then you don't answer the door! Some brother you turned out to be." The curtains parted and Castiel stared back at me.

I put my hands on my hips, "Well, you going to stare at me, or let your sister in? Come on, it's freezing out here!" Castiel opened the door, I gave him a brief grin before grabbing my stuff and marching into my new home. A dog immediately jumped on me and I squealed before dropping my stuff and trying to climb up my brother's arm. He glared and pushed me off, "Behave, both of you. Kori, this is Demon. Demon, Kori." The dog slobbered all over my hand that I held out to greet him. "Awww, he's just a big sweetie!" I cooed when I was certain he wouldn't try to bite me. Crouching down to his level I scratched behind his ears and he licked my face making me giggle. Castiel just rolled his eyes, as if there was nothing to be done with either of us.

vvv

I shoved my hands in my pockets, "So, what's this place called again?" Castiel glared at me, I was trying to make him say it and he knew it, "Sweet Amoris. Ask me again and I'll make you wish you were never born." I stuck my tongue out at him, "You've been wishing that, not me." My brother humphed and began to move away from me, "Just go to class. And meet me here after school." I mock saluted him and made myself scarce.

"Wow... no one's ever treated Castiel like that and lived." A voice said behind me. I turned to see a boy with dark green tipped silver hair. His eyes were a study, one gold the other green. He looked cute, but too mysterious, I liked the sweet considerate boys. I smiled, "If he killed me, our mom would kill him." The boy blinked in surprise, "You're Castiel's sister?" I held out my hand, "Korianna West, spelled with a 'k'. Call me Kori." He shook my hand, "Lysander. I play in the band with your brother." It was my turn to blink, "Castiel plays in a band?! Boy he should call more often..."

Lysander chuckled, "Castiel should do a lot of things, but he doesn't." I could agree with that. Hitching my book bag farther up on my shoulder I asked, "So... does Sweet Amoris have an art club?" The boy in front of me raised an eyebrow, "Artist?" I shrugged, "I'm okay, but yes." Lysander gave me a look, "Why do I have the feeling that you're being modest?" He asked flatly. I rolled my eyes, "Fine you caught me. I'm probably the best artist you ever seen. Now does that sound polite?" He laughed, a nice deep sound. Shaking his head he said, "You'll fit in here, I can tell you that." I smiled, "Thank you. Hate to cut our conversation short, but I gotta run. Paperwork to do and everything." My somewhat new friend smiled, "You do that. See you around."

After having to explain the reason why I was wondering around the hallway to a freaked out principle, I was shown the Student Council room, so I could talk to some guy named Nathaniel. Just my luck that it would be empty. I sat down in one of the many chairs and took out the project I was currently working on. A charcoal on canvas drawing of my brother sleeping. I had started it last night when I couldn't sleep, all that was left was shading and details. I licked my pinky and rubbed the charcoal so that it spread smoothly into a nice shadow along Castiel's jawline. A small line underneath his eye to emphasize the slght bags under his eyes made him look more human. I squinted at the drawing, something wasn't right, but I couldn't tell what.

"Nice drawing." Someone said behind me. I squeaked and spun around to see the most gorgeous boy I ever laid eyes on standing in the doorway. Golden-brown eyes peered at me with friendliness and warmth under perfect blonde hair. He wore a crisp white shirt and a loose blue tie, but niether hid the fact that he was handsome. I smiled sheepishly, "Uh... thanks. The principle said I need to talk to someone named Nathaniel. Do you know him?" The hottie chuckled, "I'm Nathaniel." A blush creeped up my face, "Oh, sorry. They didn't tell me..." I cut off, I can't believe I almost said _to look for a hottie!_ I finished, "...what you looked like." There that was a safe enough answer. "Did you need me for something?" I went on to ask. He looked a little unconfortable, I could only hope it wasn't because of me, "It seems that your paperwork has been misplaced."

I blinked, "Misplaced? But..." I trailed off, suddenly realizing where it was. I smiled and held up a finger, "I have an idea of where it is. Give me a minute?" The boy nodded then turned away without another word. I knew I should be too disappointed, but I was. After all I was in the presense of the hottest boy I had ever seen and he really didn't seem to care that I was leaving. I slipped out the door and to the courtyard, hoping that my brother was still around.

I was in luck, Castiel rolled his grey eyes when he spotted me marching over to him. Without saying hello I held out my hand, "Give me the paperwork. You were supposed to hand that in already, punk." My red haired brother sneered as he laid my transfer papers in my hand, "What? Don't want to end up with my rep here? Or scared that the goody-goody president won't like you any more?" That gave me a pause. I peered up at him, "Got a backstory to share, brother?" Of course Castiel didn't spill, "Yes, but I'm not telling pesky little sisters." As he turned to walk away I couldn't help but tease, "I'll find out sooner or later!" I skipped back inside before he could kill me.

"Found them." I announced, walking into the student council room. Nathaniel looked up from the head of the table and smiled, "Thank you..." He trailed off and I realized that he didn't know my name. I giggled, "Korianna, call me Kori." Nathaniel laughed, "I don't know, I like your full name. It has a nice ring to it." I blushed again. He just complimented me! It took all my control not to jump up and down, squealing with joy. I managed to shrug, "You can call me by my full name. I-I don't mind." The blonde before me grinned, "Alright. You better get to class, though. Before the principle has a fit." I nodded and headed for the door. Just as I grabbed hold of the handle, Nathaniel said behind me, "See you around, Korianna." I nodded without looked back and fled before my face turned on fire.

^o^

Voila! New story. Tell me what you think of it (I even accept Flames!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have no claims of ownership over MCL.

Man, I've got to cut back on writng on fanfic... five stories going at once is pushing it. OH WEELLLLLLLL! ^_^

vvv

"So how was your first day?" Castiel asked as we climbed into his car at the end of school. I held out my hand, "Alright, where is it?" I asked and my brother gave me a strange look, "Where what is?" He asked confused. I smiled, "There is no way you would be asking me that question voluntarilly. Where's the list of questions mom gave you to ask me?" Castiel rolled his eyes, "I burned it." He snapped sarcastically. I laughed and answered his original question, "A girl named Amber was a jerk, I made a friend and I was a good girl all day. How 'bout you?"

Castiel didn't answer, just like I knew he wouldn't. I took out my sketchpad. Propping my knees up on the dash I flipped it open to a new sheet and started doodling. By the time Castiel pulled into the apartment complex the page was littered with little scenes from my first day of school. In athe top right corner was a drawing of the Snotty Trio, Amber and her two lacklies, with their noses up in the air. Castiel's car shining in the sunlight roared across the bottom, leaving etches of tiremarks in it's path. A softly shaded pitcure of a pretty girl smiling at a dorky kid dominated the page in the center. I had though it was sweet that she didn't seem to mind his clinginess and focused most of my time perfecting that doodle. Castiel and Lysander talking by the school stairs was mashed right below the girl and boy. I hid Nathaniel in the top left corner, surrounded by bookshelves. I could imagine that he was at the library now, reading just for fun. How I wish I could be there.

"Hey, pest, pull your head out of the clouds. We're home." My brother's annoyed voice called me to the present. I looked up startled and indeed the brick wall of the apartments stared back at me. I closed my sketchpad and got out of Castiel's tiny car. I glared at him over the roof, "Can't you get a car fit for a normal person and not a dwarf?" My brother smirked, "If you don't like it, you can walk. It won't kill me or anything." I muttered something under my breath, when Castiel asked what I had said I snapped, "I said I'm poisoning your dinner!" Of course Castiel didn't believe me, I wouldn't hurt a fly. Literally.

I threw my bag down on he couch and parked myself in front of the computer. Castiel sighed and sat down beside my stuff, switching on the TV, as Demon laid down on his feet. "Just make sure you have dinner ready before nine, twerp." He commented, flipping though the channels. I ignored him as I logged into my chat website.

_***CrAzYArtist has signed in***_

**CrAzYArtist: **Hey girl, you'll never guess what happened to me today!

**RadidsingeR: **Don't tell me! You're preggers! :D YAY, I'm an aunt!

**CrAzYArtist: **First of all, ew, 2nd: DO YOU HAVE NO FAITH IN ME?!**  
RabidsingeR: **No, but I have faith in that hunky brother of yours. How is the Black Haired Wonder?

**CrAzYArtist: **Again, ew. And FYI: Castiel's hair is now scarlet red.

**RabidsingeR: **WHAT?! But he can't know you're not the Yin and Yang twins!

**CrAzYArtist: **9_9 God help me...

**RabidsingeR: **You tell that boy to dye his hair back! I can't picture him with red hair! It clashes against your gorgeous white hair!

_***MonKeybiz has signed in***_

**MonKeybiz: **Hey whadup girlfriend?

**RabidsingeR: **CASTIEL CHANGED HIS HAIR COLOR TO RED!

**MonKeybiz: **What?! No way!

**RabidsingeR: **Yes way! I'm about ready to go there and changed it back myself!

**CrAzYArtist: **You know he's looked over my shoulder at this moment, right?

**RabidsingeR: **EEP 0/[]/0 Hiya Castiel!

**MonKeybiz: **How you doin' sweet thang? ;)

**CrAzYArtist: **LOL I was just kidding! XD He's watching TV with his dog. And what a dog. He's so adorable, but scary at the same time! ^-^

**MonKeybiz: **But I thought you liked cats... O.o WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FRIEND?!**  
CrAzYArtist: ***facepalm* I do like cats, but I like Demon too. He's a big sweet dog.

**RabidsingeR: **I still can't believe that Castiel dyed his hair red.

**CrAzYArtist: **Well he did. Can we get on less boring subjects now?

**MonKeybiz: **Castiel ain't boring! He's freakin' HOT!

**RabidsingeR: **Amen to that sister!

**CrAzYArtist: **Let me rephase that: less boring subjects for me.

**RabidsingeR: **Well Amanda took your place as School Artist and has been trying all day to erase your presense from this school.

**MonKeybiz: **And Ty has a new girlfriend already. Such an unfaithful boy! Lexsie and I took the liberty of exracting revenge! :) What about you?

**CrAzYArtist: **Tortured Castiel. Met one of his friends (Savannah you would like him). Ran into the hottest boy I've ever laid eyes on! and then made my first enemy, a girl named Amber.

**MonKeybiz: **Who is this person I would like?

**CrAzYArtist: **His name is Lysander, and he's in my brothers band. He likes victorian clothing and has VERY mysterious air about him.

**MonKeybiz: ***faints* I gotta meet him! I think you found my soul-mate!

**RabidsingeR: **Savannah! You traitor! You have been officially removed from the Castiel Fanclub! And I'm shunning you for the rest of the week!

**MonKeybiz: **More for you right? ;P

**RabidsingeR: **...alright you have a point, but you're still kicked out of the fanclub. Make your own Lysander club and I won't shun you.

**MonKeybiz: **Yay! I got my bestfriendthat'sstillhere back! *huggles*

**CrAzYArtist: **You two are so weird... I have no clue why I'm friends with you.

**RabidsingeR: **Now tell us more about this hot boy you've met... :]

**CrAzYArtist: **Well, his name is Nathaniel, he's the student body pres and he's hotter than Ty ever way!

**MonKeybiz: **On a scale of one to ten, how hot?**  
CrAzYArtist: **Eleven.

**RabidsingeR: **But the scale only goes to ten!

**CrAzYArtist: **Well he has love potential...

**MonKeybiz: **Ooooooo LOOOOOOVE! Oo la la!

**CrAzYArtist: **There's a slight prob though.

**RabidsingeR: **What, he's gay?

**MonKeybiz: **Lexsie!

**CrAzYArtist: **NO. Castiel seems to hate him. And knowing my brother, the feeling's probably mutual.

**MonKeybiz: **Oh poor Kori... Need me to go knock some sense in that brother of yours?! :D

**RabidsingeR: **Savannah! Just a minute ago you were in the Castiel fanclub! Have you forgot your past so quickly?!

**MonKeybiz: **If that Lysander guy is everything Kori says he is, then yes. Besides, this is Kori we're talking about. Sisters before Misters!

**RabidsingeR: **Oh... yeah you're right. LET'S BOTH BEAT CASTIEL UP!

**CrAzYArtist: **You just want to beat him up so you can play 'nurse' later...

**RabidsingeR: **What's wrong with that? ;P

**CrAzYArtist: **I don't know what to do with you... Anyway I gotta go before Castiel kills me about dinner.

**RabidsingeR: **Awwwww phooie! TTYL

**MonKeybiz: **See ya, honey lamb, and say hi to Lysander for me! (give him my chatname if you can! ;D

_***CrAzYArtist has signed out***_

As I shut down the computer Castiel said, "What did the two weirdos have to talk about?" I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the kitchen, "Anything and everything. I won't bore you with the details. What do you want for dinner?" Demon followed me, probably expecting me to feed him. I called over my shoulder, "If you don't want dog meat for dinner, come feed Demon! I'm not taking care of him as well as you." Castiel sighed as if it would kill him, but fed Demon without complaining.

^o^

Ta da! It's kinda filler, but oh well I like it! It gives you a glimpse at Kori's life before she moved!

Flamers Welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I don't own MCL, only my candy and a few other people.

Warning! I pour my emotions into my stories. I was in a bad mood when I wrote this and as a result, this chapter has an angry theme to it! Sorry.

vvv

"What do you mean I have to join I club?" I whined to Castiel the next day. My brother glared at me, he definitely wasn't a morning person, and took another gulp of his coffee. I dare not say that it would stunt is growth; he might try to bite my head off. "The school requires all new students to join a club for at least a year." I knew it was useless to ask, but I did, "What club did you join?" Castiel scowled at me and didn't answer, "Go to class, I'll meet you here after school." Then he left to do whatever he did during school, besides cutting classes that was.

I seethed and moved to enter the school when I ran right into someone. I fell to the ground with a yelp, my books and papers going every which-way. I laid there stunned for a minute before hands went to grab my arms, "I'm sorry!" A boy said, sounding surprised and concerned. I opened my eyes to see a green-haired boy staring back at me. I tried to smile, "its okay, I wasn't looking where I was going. You are...?" The boy returned my smile brightly, "Jade. And you?"

I rolled to my knees and began gathering my scattered things, but before I could answer I heard Nathaniel calling, "Korianna, what happened?" I turned to see the golden haired hottie walking down the front stairs of the school, his brow puckered with concern. I smiled at him, "Sorry, Jade and I ran into each other." Nathaniel, to my everlasting luck, helped me up and handed over some of the books he had gathered. One title caught his eye, "_How to Deal with Bullies_? Someone giving you problems?" I blushed and gently extracted the book from hid grip, "Uhhhh, a little..." Nathaniel frowned and I spilled, anything to get that look off his face, "Some girl named Amber is giving me problems..." Nathaniel stiffened and looked away, uncomfortable, "I- I'll see what I can do... Tell me if she bothers you anymore." He left.

Now Jade was frowning, "Something is up. The minute you mentioned that name, it was like he couldn't wait to get away." I sighed, maybe I had scared him off. "Maybe she's a friend or something..." I tried to sound aloof, but I was failing miserably. Jade gave me a raised eyebrow look, "You're praying to God that she's just a friend, aren't you?" I blushed, "Am I that obvious?" Jade laughed, "To me, yes, but to him... you're secret is still safe." I was strangely both glad and disappointed that Nathaniel hadn't found out yet. I looked back at Jade, "Can you keep it a secret?"

He smiled, "Of course, if you do me a favor. Are you in the Gardening Club?" I blinked at the sudden turn of the conversation, "No... but I'm supposed to join a club today. Why, do you need help?" Jade shrugged, "I'm actually a student from another school. I came here to help out the Gardening Club. I'm supposed to put some plants in Classroom A and the Student Council room, but I need to get the garden back on its feet. Mind taking those plants for me?" I shrugged, I had wanted to join a drawing club, but I didn't know if Sweet Amoris offered that. The Garden Club would have to do. "I'd be happy to help!" He laughed again and took me to the Garden Club to retrieve the plants.

On my way back to the school I ran into Castiel. He raised an eyebrow at my load and asked, "Busy?" I glared, "Yes, I joined the Garden Club. In your opinion, which plant should go where?" My brother smirked, "The Mimosa should be put in the Student Council room, I think it'll look nice and people would appreciate it very much." I nodded and began walking towards the building again, calling over my shoulder, "Thanks, brother, I'll do the opposite." I could hear Castiel growling curses behind me, but I decided to ignore him. I stopped at the Classroom first and put the Mimosa plant down on the teacher's desk, "There, a little color to brighten the room." I said to myself. Walking across the hall I hid the Ficus tree partly behind the filing cabinet in the back. I stepped back to survey my work feeling proud.

"What are you doing?!" Nathaniel snapped behind me. I squeaked and spun around, coming face to face with the student body president. In the two days I had known him, I had never seen him so angry. Scratch that: I've never seen _anyone_ so angry before, not even my father when you mentioned Castiel's name in his hearing. "Uh... I-um... Jade said that I had to put plants in the classrooms. I hope you don't mind...?" I finished hesitantly; the last thing I wanted was for Nathaniel to yell at me. He sighed and pressed his hand to his forehead, "I'm allergic to pollen. Please tell me that isn't pollen." Ah. That was understandable, "Oh, well I didn't put a pollen plant in here. I asked Castiel and-"

Nathaniel looked irritated again. I mentally slapped myself, if Castiel hated Nathaniel there was a good chance that Nathaniel returned the feeling. "Did he tell you to put the pollen plant in here?" Nathaniel asked, his golden eyes narrow. I shrugged, "Yes, but I didn't do what he asked me! I knew he would want me to do something terrible." Nathaniel sighed and turned away, rubbing his temples, "You should stay away from Castiel, he's nothing but-" I cut him off, angry, "He's my brother. I'm going to hang around him and just because you don't like him doesn't mean anything to me!" Was this technically a couple's fight? Was it so bad that I wanted it to be?

The golden haired guy turned back to me, his eyes sparking with anger, "I was just trying to warn you! You sure didn't tell me that you were his sister." I retorted, "You have ears don't you? I'm pretty sure that the gossip going around is about Castiel's twin sister moving here!" Nathaniel threw up his hands, "How should I have known that you were her? You two look and act nothing alike!" I rolled my eyes, "Hence the reason we're called the Yin Yang twins, genius!" The bell rang, saving me from having to argue with him. I grabbed my shoulder bag from where I had put in coming in, "I've got to go to class." I growled and stomped out the room. Nathaniel slammed the door behind me, almost hitting me. It was all I could do just to walk away. My classmates walked by me, giving me strange looks or avoiding my gaze. I frowned, I didn't have leaves on me, did I? I scanned my outfit, no leaves or pollen. So what were they all staring at? Pushing the question from my mind I went to find my brother in the courtyard.

Castiel smirked when he saw me, "So, how was your fight with the student president?" I blinked, "How did you hear about that?" I asked surprised. I didn't know that gossip could travel so fast! Castiel shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I didn't hear _about_ it, I heard it. I'm sure everyone heard your little spat with that goody-goody two shoes." He barked a laugh, "I didn't know either of you could yell like that!" I glared, my face turning red, "Regardless, it's none of your business." Castiel sneered, "It concerns me, so yes it is my business." I glared at him, wondering if it was 'Make Kori Mad' day. Castiel continued, ignoring my glare "And as your older brother and guardian, I suggest you stay away from him."

I held up two fingers, "One, you're only older by two and a half minutes. Two, just like I told Nathaniel, just because you don't like him does NOT mean that you should tell me to stay away from him. He's my friend and there's nothing you can do to change that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do for my club!" I spun and stalked off. If Dad could see me now he would chalk this up as Castiel having a bad influence over me. I could just see it now, _"You're acting out just like that brother of yours!"_ Sighing irritably I marched into the Garden club, my face a thundercloud.

Jade looked up from where he was kneeling, his sea green eyes knowing. I guess news of my fight with Nathaniel had reached even his ears, "If you dare say that I should or shouldn't be friends with anyone, I might bash you over the head with a shovel." I growled in way of a greeting. My friend laughed and patted the ground beside him, "I'd never do that, so tell me what's bothering you." I gave him a look, "I'm sure you've heard about what's bothering me. The whole school has." Jade shrugged as he turned back to tending the flowers, "So? It'll make you feel better to let off the steam, give you a chance to rant before classes begin."

I sighed and sat down, sitting opposite of him, "Well, to begin my father hates Castiel, only because Castiel doesn't conform to our father's code. Dad eventually sent Castiel away, signed the papers saying that Castiel lived independently and everything. The man basically disowned his only son! Anyway, after that things got worse for my mom and me. We could barely mention Castiel's name around him. I mean, Castiel's my twin, my freaking other half, and Dad just shoves him away and expects us to get along like he never existed! It's even worse when Dad comes home drunk, because then he's liable to hit you instead of just yelling for mentioning Castiel. Mom threatened to leave, but then Dad just turns on his charm and she goes as soft as butter. It's not her fault that she loves him though, right?

"Things got so bad that I had started to fail school and was suspended from the art club because of it. I've never seen my father so angry before. I actually thought he was going to hit me even when he was sober! Anyway my mom stepped in and somehow managed to deflect Dad's anger from me. She said that I should visit my aunt until this blew over, but instead of taking me to my aunt's house she brought me here. I was stupid enough to think that my life would be all hunky-dory here, but I find out that the guy I like is my brother's arch-rival and visa-versa. I've hardly made any friends here, compared to being popular at my old school. I can count on one hand how many friends I have here! And to top it all off, some girl I've never even met before is out for my blood." I heaved a sigh, suddenly feeling better than I had all day.

Jade grinned, "See? Told you so." I smiled at him, "Well, you're a good listener." The green-haired boy nodded his head solemnly, "I should be, after listening to drunks whom I've never met before pour out their life stories at midnight at the clubs." I stared at him, did he just admit to going to clubs illegally? Jade watched me as I shifted uncomfortably, wondering what to say. Just when I opened my mouth he laughed, "I'm kidding. But I do have older sisters." I blushed and giggled, "That's good. You had me worried for a minute." We sat there for a few more minutes, laughing and talking about our lives. Sometimes Jade had me go do something, like fetching seeds from Iris, but mostly I spent the day digging around the garden. It wasn't until three that I finally left, waving good-bye to my new friend.

I was heading for my next class when Nathaniel ran into me. It had been almost two hours since our fight, but it felt longer than that. I blushed and looked away, I really couldn't meet his gaze, I was so embarrassed about losing my temper. Nathaniel shifted in front of me, he must have been embarrassed too, but not enough to just leave me alone, "I... uh... Can I ask you a favor?" I nodded, keeping my eyes glued to the floor. A slip of paper was shoved into my hand, "Can you ask Castiel to sign this absentee form?" I nodded and started to turn away when I felt Nathaniel's hand on my shoulder, stopping me, "And... I'm sorry for the way I acted. I really didn't know." I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper." I smiled at him over my shoulder, "Just don't mention it again and I'll forgive you." I said playfully. Was it possible that Nathaniel looked even more hot when he smiled?

I found Castiel standing on the front steps, leaning against the stair's railing, "There's my hot-headed little sister." He said cheerfully. I pursed my lips, "Ha ha, very funny. Sign this absentee slip please, punk." Castiel frowned. Unlike Nathaniel's scowls, I could live with my brother's, "So you and Goody-goody already kissed and made up?" I blushed scarlet, "Just sign the stupid thing!" I snapped. Castiel smirked, "Is that a blush I see?" He teased, pinching my cheeks. I swiped at his hand, but he pulled away too quickly, "So when's the wedding?" I narrowed my violet eyes at him, "Does that mean that you actually want to be related to him?" I asked snippishly. Castiel actually shuddered and snatched the absentee form from me, "Don't ever say that again." He growled as he shoved the poor paper back at me. I smirked, "You said it first." I pointed out before running back into the building.

^o^

I warned you it would be filled with drama, but you're welcome to leave flames if you want to! I don't mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own MCL.

So, turns out I liked writing those internet chats with Kori and her friends, so I'm going to try to have one between the real stories, to develope Lexsie and Savannah before I bring them into the story. *spoiler* ;P And someone said they really like these chapter, so there! If you don't want to read them just wait until I post again! :]

vvv

Castiel slammed the door in my face, cutting off what I was about to say. Glaring at the paint chipped wood I opened the door and snapped, "You were about to _punch _him, Castiel! Of course I jumped in!" My brother spun on me, his expression dark with rage, "You didn't have to take his side, Kori!" I rolled my eyes, "Well sorry if being loyal to one's siblings isn't my top priority! I don't think it's right to punch someone's lights out just because he put me up to making you sign the stupid absentee form, or whatever the stupid arguement was about!" Castiel took a classic parenting stance, with one hand on his hip and the other waving a finger in my face, but before he could say anything I growled, "Don't you dare lecture me, _father!_." Castiel, realizing what he was doing, turned abruptly away and said over his shoulder, "Just have dinner ready by six. I've got to work tonight." I glared at him before stomping to my room, hating that he got the final say.

_***CrAzYArtist has signed in***_

**CrAzYArtist: **I swear I'll kill my brother!

**MonKeybiz: **Woah, aren't you and Castiel like freaky close? Where did this come from?

**CrAzYArtist: **He teased me about getting into a fight with Nathaniel and then he almost got into a fist fight with the guy! GRRRRRRRRR!

**MonKeybiz: **You and Nathaniel are already fightin'? And why did Castiel try to kill him?

**CrAzYArtist: **Long and complicated. I told you already that Nathaniel doesn't like Castiel and visa versa. IDK, some stupid reason.

**MonKeybiz: **Deep breaths Kori, look at the bright side, you survived today! That's gotta count for something.

**CrAzYArtist: **Yeah... where's Lexsie?**  
MonKeybiz: **Grounded XD Apparently her parents heard a rumor from Amanda's parents that she was banging some random dude and she got into serious trouble w/o them even hearing her side.

**CrAzYArtist: **Please tell me that the rumor isn't actually true...

**MonKeybiz: **Why Kori! Have you no faith in your friends?!

**CrAzYArtist: **...

**MonKeybiz: **Ouch. And the answer is: no, the rumor is totally not true. Hey any more news on that hunky hottie?

**CrAzYArtist: **:) You've never even met him, how do you know he's hot?**  
MonKeybiz: **A) You just said he was. B) You wouldn't have mentioned him if he was butt-ugly. Man, do you know how not fun it is with you not here?

**CrAzYArtist: **Double negative. Tsk tsk.

**MonKeybiz: **You're the english nerd!

**CrAzYArtist: **English is always capitalized.

**MonKeybiz: **I swear if you say one more corretion I'll murder you...

**CrAzYArtist: **...

**CrAzYArtist: ***correction...

**MonKeybiz: **ARGH! You know, you've got to invite some of you new school friends here so they can hang out with us too! (Especially Lysander ;P)

**CrAzYArtist: **Awwwww you remember his name! It must be serious!

**MonKeybiz: ***facepalm* your so werid sometimes.

**CrAzYArtist: ***you're

**MonKeybiz: **THE MINUTE I SEE YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!

**CrAzYArtist: **Then you'll have to face Lexsie's drama by yourself.

**MonKeybiz: **I already do that, shouldn't be a problem if your dead.

**CrAzYArtist: **Then you'll never meet your Prince Charming.

**MonKeybiz: **NO PLEASE! I forgive you!

**CrAzYArtist: **lol you're so funny sometimes.

**MonKeybiz: **I try! ^0^

Castiel banged on the door, "Are you fixing dinner or not?!" I yelled, "If you're going to treat me like a servant, fix your own dinner!" Castiel jiggled the doorknob, but I had taken the precaution of locking it and the proping my chair underneath it, just in case my brother had picked up the skill of picking locks. "Kori, get out here!" I yelled back, "When you stop being a pain and stop hitting people!" He growled something then there was a solid thump that told me he had actually kicked the door. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the computer.

**MonKeybiz: **Hello?

**MonKeybiz: **Where'd you run off to?

**MonKeybiz: **Korianna Rillei West! Answer me!

**CrAzYArtist: **Sorry, brother trouble. So what were we talking about?

**MonKeybiz: ***sigh* you getting your new friends to come and chat with us.

**CrAzYArtist: **Yeah, because I have friends. Well, I guess Lysander could be counted as one... and I made a new friend today! Sadly he doesn't go to my school.

**MonKeybiz: **Oooooo, name? And is he hot?

**CrAzYArtist: **Why on earth would you ask that?! I thought you were totally in love with Lysander! And I'm interested in Nathaniel anyway.

**MonKeybiz: **But didn't you fight?

**CrAzYArtist: **Everyone fights. Nathaniel didn't get the memo that I was Castiel's twin, bada-bing bada-boom and voila, the fight is on. Apparently the whole school heard it. As in with their own ears. Castiel was in the courtyard and he heard it!

**MonKeybiz: **YaY, you still got those powerful lungs and you found someone who has the same! It's a match made in Heaven!

**CrAzYArtist: **What will I ever do with you?

**MonKeybiz: **Love me, feed me, never leave me. AND GIVE ME LYSANDER!

**CrAzYArtist: **Now I'm questioning your sanity...

**MonKeybiz: **But I thought you started that way back when.

**CrAzYArtist: **No, honey, I put you on the watch list. Now I'm going to call the closest Asylum and register you.

**MonKeybiz: **Yay! fluffy walls and jackets that let me huggles myself! Just what I always wanted! XD Anyway about you're new friend...

**CrAzYArtist: ***your. And his name is Jade. He helps in the Gardening club as extra credit for his school. Green hair, sea green eyes. Cute in a floppy kinda way.

**MonKeybiz: **(Grrr) Okay, 'floppy' is a new one... I've heard little brother cute and nerdy cute, but never floppy cute.

**CrAzYArtist: **Well he's nerdy in a gardener way. Baggy green overalls, hat, thick garden gloves... I don't know, it just works for him! Stop making me think!

**MonKeybiz: **Lol, Oh. Latest update: Ty has broken up with his new ex-girlfriend. Or at least that's what he's telling everyone, I think it's actually the other way around. Apparently she found out that he was dating her at the same time he was dating you before you left. His rep is ruined! He managed to talk his parents into moving, because "he feels lonely" Mwahahahaha!

**CrAzYArtist: **NOOOOO He might have to come here! O.o

**MonKeybiz: **That does present a prob... well I'm sure Nath and Castiel will protect you! Ty won't dare touch you if he has to go through those two. (Nath is a fighter right?)

**CrAzYArtist: **Uh, do you really need to ask that question? Hello, girl he fought with today?

**MonKeybiz: **Yeah, but that was yelling...

**CrAzYArtist: **Savannah, let's just say I don't think even my father had looked as angry as Nathaniel today.

**MonKeybiz: **Ah, that does explain things.

**MonKeybiz: **Oops! Past my bed time, Mom's trying to kill me! 'Night and see ya tomorrow, honey bear!**  
CrAzYArtist: **Lol, if you live until then.

_***MonKeybiz has signed out***_

_***CrAzYArtist has signed out***_

^o^

There! Hope you're happy!

Flame Friendly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own MCL!

More chapters, more fun! Yay!

And for now on, I'm going to try and answer my guest reviewers since I seem to have a lot!

**AnnaBanana: **You guessed right! Those are the pairs I have in mind WITH MANY MORE TO COME! Mwahahaha! XD And I'm glad you like the chats, I like writing them!

**Gossip Girl: **Thanks again for reviewing! Question though: Why do you go by gossip girl? (Stupid question, I know, but I still wonder)

And thanks to sumplan182, IceQueen2196, candybrown, owldistration, and icyraindrop for reviewing on any previous chapters!

vvv

Since Castiel and I still weren't on speaking terms I walked to school the next day, having to get up an hour earlier just to be sure I made it on time. It turns out I made it almost fifteen minutes before the beginning bell. I shrugged and started to make my way to the Student Council room, sure that Nathaniel would have something for me to do, when I came across a strange sound coming from behind one of the courtyard trees. I paused, trying to desipher the sound, when I suddenly realized what it was.

Someone was crying.

I felt torn between leaving the person alone, it was obvious they wanted to be alone, and going to comfort them. I stood rooted in spot for a good minute before I made my way cautiously over to the tree. At the base of the wide plant a strangely familiar girl sat, her face buried in her hands, tears gushing from her fingers and dotting her grey skinny jeans, "Excuse me...?" I said cautiously. The girl looked up suprised, her stormy grey eyes wide and red from crying. Immediately she glared, "If you're going to tease me, just go away." I blinked, that wasn't the reaction I was looking for. Still I stayed where I was, "I was just wondering if you were-" "Okay? Yeah, I'm fine. As chipper as a woodchuck, just leave me alone! Go ahead and inform your friends that I cry, I don't care." It sounded angry, but her voice was devoid of emotion. I studied her, wondering how in the world I recognized her.

I suddenly remembered where I saw her before, "Oh! You're the girl I drew my first day here!" The blonde girl gave me a confused look, her pretty grey eyes blinking rapidly at the sudden change of conversation, "Uh... what?" I fished my sketchpad out of my shoulder bag and flipped through it until I came to the collage I did. "See, this is you with that boy." Instead of cheering up like I thought she would, the girl's lower lip trembled again. She pushed the pad back at me and lowered her head to her bent knees, "Just go away!" She cried. I glanced back down at my drawing then back up at the girl, there was a connection between the two. What was it?

"Did... did something happen? Do you want to talk about it?" The girl sniffed and didn't answer me. I sighed, "It's better to just let it spill instead of keeping it locked in. Trust me, I know." She scowled at me, "You expect me to share my life secrets when I don't even know your name?!" I tilted my head, "My name is Korianna West. And yes, don't you think it makes it better? Because if you don't know the person then there's no way to tell if they'll judge you or not. And most likely you'll never talk to them again." The girl barked a short laugh, "You have a strange philosophy." I smiled and patter her shoulder, "Well if you want to talk about it, I'll be around. And just so you know, I won't tell a living soul that I found you this morning." She seemed to be reassured by that and I left her heading for my original destination.

Nathaniel was, as I predicted, already in the Student Council room, filing papers. He glanced up surprised when I entered the room. I smiled and mentally steeled myself against my emotions. There was no way I was going to act like a total love-struck fool or get angry with Nathaniel today. If Jade had noticed my hopeless crush on Nathaniel after seeing me around him for a few minutes I had resolved to keep a tight lid on my emotions. Sooner or later Nathaniel was going to notice if I continued the way I did.

"What are you doing here so early?" Nathaniel asked. I smiled and set my bag down on the table, "Castiel is still mad at me for yesterday. I walked here to avoid him." He looked away embarressed, "Yeah... yesterday..." I tried not to, but I laughed, "Oh lighten up. Castiel is a little hot headed sometimes, but-" I cut off and grimanced at Nathaniel's closed expression. Grinning sheepisly I held up my hands, "Okay, okay I call a truce. For now on neither of us will speak about my brother. Deal?" I held out my hand. Nathaniel looked from my hand to my face, trying to see if I was serious or not. I smiled encouragingly. Rolling his gorgeous golden eyes Nathaniel shook my hand, "Deal."

Just then the door burst open again and a girl I had never seen before came skipping in, her dull brown hair swinging behind her, "Hey Nath, I'm here early to- who's she?" The girl cut off staring at me with pale blue eyes. Nathaniel gestured to me, "Melody, this is Korianna. Korianna, Melody. She helps me out sometimes." I plastered a smile on and said, "Call me Kori." My voice was friendly, but deep down I was hoping that this girl wasn't after Nathaniel's affections as well.

vvv

"...so then I had to chase that stupid dog all around the school, missing my classes. It's a wonder I'm ever going to catch up!" I finished my daily rant to Jade as I helped him weed the flowerbed. My green haired friend smiled, "Well, from what I heard your brother seems to manage." I held out my hands, "See that's the problem, I'm not a genius like Castiel. The only thing I'm really good at is drawing and that's only because I ignored my studies when I was younger in favor for art. People think that since I'm twins with Castiel we're both very smart, even my parents thought that. But what they don't seem to get is that Castiel and I are opposite in everything, from looks to personality to intellects. Don't get me wrong, I love school, but I just can never understand anything." I took a deep breath and asked, "I'm babbling again, aren't I?" Jade, nodded, his face pinched in effort to keep from laughing. Then he burst into laughter.

I huffed playfully and threw a dirtclod at him. It exploded against his shoulder, and Jade sent me an evil smirk. I tried to run, but my friend had already grabbed me and dumped a fistful of dirt on to my white hair. I shrieked and watted back at him, trying to shake the dirt out of my hair. Jade only pointed at me and laughed. I sent him a dirty look, "Are you trying to dye my hair brown?" I asked, making Jade laugh only harder. I glared at him for a few more minutes before breaking down and joing him. We ended up on the ground our backs pressed against each other, still chuckling. Jade sighed after a while, "It's too bad I go back tomorrow." I perked up, this was the perfect oppertunity to get him into my chat room with Savannah and Lexsie.

"You know... I mean, do you chat?" I asked. Jade twisted to face me, his green eyes confused, "Huh?" I shrugged, "Chat. You know, talk over the internet live. That type of thing." Jade raised an eyebrow, "No... why?" I chewed on my lower lip, wondering if I should drop the subject or explain. I decided on the latter, "Well, one of my friends back home has been begging me to get some of my friend's here to join our chat room. And... since you're leaving and we probably won't speak again, I thought- Oh you're right, it's a stupid idea." Jade smiled and shook his shaggy hair, "No, I actually like the idea. Tell me more." I released the breath I didn't know I held and began to speak avidly about my chat room and all that my friend's and I talked about. Jade laughed at all the right parts and promised to check it out when he got home. Then he waved good-bye and left, probably forever.

I sighed and stayed in the garden. Already the place seemed more gloomy without my friend there to cheer me up. I sighed and began to pick up the gardening tools that we had used. I was just returning from the tool shed when the voice I least expected spoke, "Korianna?" I spun to see Nathaniel standing behind me, looking just a tad uncomfortable. "I was wondering... you said you were walking home and..." Could he possibly be asking what I think he was? "...Do you like cats?" I blinked and smiled, "Cats are my favorite animal, why?" Nathaniel finally smiled and relaxed a little bit, "I was wondering if you would like to go feed the stray cats with me. I could walk you home afterwards." I grinned, "I'd be happy to! Question though, why stray cats? Don't you have a cat of your own?"

Nathaniel rubbed the back of his neck, "My mom is allergic to cats." Nathaniel must come from a family of allergic people. That thought struck me funny somehow and I had to purse my lips to keep from laughing, I doubted Nathaniel would like it if I laughed at his family. "That's too bad, cats are really fun, especially kittens. Hey maybe when you graduate and move out on your own you can get a kitten!" Nathaniel smiled at the idea, "That would be nice. Maybe I'll just take one of the strays off the street." I nodded, "As long as it isn't too mean, I don't see the problem. I used to run an unofficial home for stray cats back at my old town. My dad sure didn't like it!" He laughed. We talked about cats as we walked down the streets, both of us at ease with each other for all that we had been trying to deafen the each other just yesterday.

The colorful array of kittens came running when they saw Nathaniel bring out a bag of cat food. I tilted my head curiously and noticed an empty pan pushed up against the wall. I raised an eyebrow, "Nathaniel, how many times do you do this?" He smiled, "Everyday after school, unless I have something to do." I laughed, "That's sweet of you to take care of these kittens!" One kitten, a solid charcoal grey rubbed against my legs and meowed cutely. I squatted down and swept her up in my arms, ignoring her prick of her claws as she kneeded my arm and purred. I cuddled her, "I just might have to take you home!" I said making Nathaniel laugh.

Sitting crosslegged I put the kitten in my lap and pulled the pan over to me, filling it with a water bottle that Nathaniel had bought from the Dollar Store on the way here. The kitten purred even louder as she began to lap up the cool water. Nathaniel sat down beside me and spread the cat food out for the three other kittens to eat. A calico jumped up on his shoulder and nudged his pink nose in my ear, making me squeak and jerk away, rubbing at my ear. Nathaniel gave me a questioning look and I smiled sheepishly, "My ears are very ticklish." He shook his head and patted the calico's head before feeding it pieces of cat food one by one. The orange tabby ignored us, turning his back on us as he ate, but the solid black kitten walked from between Nathaniel and I, looking for affection. The charcoal jumped down to join the tabby and the calico climbed into my lap. Nathaniel handed me a handful of dried cat food saying, "He won't eat unless you give it to him." I laughed and tickled the cat under his chin, "Spoiled aren't you?" He only meowed. I laughed and cuddled him closer, making him squirm.

^o^

Cuteness! There, one more chapter for you to enjoy! Now I go and write the chat chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own MCL.

Chat time!

**Gossip Girl: **Thanks again for the review! Ah, that makes perfect sense about the twin thing.

Thanks to cookiemonster222 for review! And since I forgot the favorites/follows in the last chapter... Thanks to 46, Bitch Ate My Cupcake, IceQueen2196, candybrown, cookiemonster222, kittychick441, Meekasa, and sumplan182 for favorites/follows.

vvv

I waved good-bye to Nathainel before walking into the apartment. Castiel was sitting in a chair, facing the door, glaring. His grey eyes narrowed when I opened the door, "So where have you been?" I shrugged, "Did Mom tell you to worry? Usually you aren't so... overprotective." I snapped back, still angry about the way he had acted yesterday. Castiel snarled and lurched out of his seat, "You were with Nathaniel, weren't you?" I straightened and raised my chin, "If you don't like it then maybe you should tell me what happened between you two, then I can decide if your an idiot or if you have a good reason." Castiel growled like an animal, spun, and stalked back to his room slamming the door behind him. I rolled my eyes and moved to my room.

_***CrAzYArtist has signed in***_

_***Chat Room is empty***_

I sat back, staring at the buzzing computer, waiting for someone to log in. I slumped in my computer chair and picked absently at the cat hair on my shirt. I sighed and swivled to face my room. My sketches were tacked up on the wall like wallpaper, the whitewashed wall underneath them was literally covered. My ceiling fan moved with sluggish movements, creating a small whirr, it's faint breeze stiring the drawing periodically. My bed was made neatly and the deep red carpet was spotless. My school things laid in the corner by the door, waiting for tomorrow. All my clothes were hung properly on their hangers and filed neatly in the closet, color-coded and length organized. I sighed, Lexsie had once told me that I was a major clean freak. At the time I had rolled my eyes and shook my head, but maybe she was right. What normal teenager kept her pens organized by how much ink was in it?

My computer bleeped and I spun back around to read the message.

_***GreenThumb has joined the Chat Room***_

**GreenThumb: **Uh... Kori?

**CrAzYArtist: **That's me! ^_^ I'm glad you decided to join.

**GreenThumb: **lol, CrAzYArtist? Yeah, you're crazy all right...

**CrAzYArtist: **Is that sarcasm?

**GreenThumb: **Maybe... where's your other friends?

**CrAzYArtist: **Lexsie is grounded, I don't know where Savannah is. She should be here any minute.

_***MonKeybiz has signed in***_

**MonKeybiz: **Hey girl!

**CrAzYArtist: **Well speak of the devil!

**MonKeybiz: **Huh? What are you talking about?

**GreenThumb: **Hi, I'm Jade. Kori's new friend.

**MonKeybiz: **YOU FINALLY GOT SOMEONE TO JOIN?!**  
GreenThumb: **Uhh... O.o

**CrAzYArtist: **I may call myself crazy, but it's really Savannah who's the crazy one.

**MonKeybiz: **Only on the internet and around you. Otherwise I'm as shy as a mouse.

**GreenThumb: **Like Violette?**  
MonKeybiz: **Who's Violette?

**CrAzYArtist: **Yes, like Violette, only... times ten.

**GreenThumb: **Ah. Then very shy.

**MonKeybiz: **Hellloooooo! I'm right here! WHO IS VIOLETTE!?

**CrAzYArtist: **No need to yell, Violette is a girl that goes to my school and another artist. She's a very reserved girl.

**MonKeybiz: **Ah. Gotta meet this chick. BTW, Jade, do you know Nathaniel?

**GreenThumb: **You meen Kori's crush? Not personally, but I've met him briefly.

**MonKeybiz: **Good! Is he as good-looking as Kori claims he is?**  
GreenThumb: **I'm not sure I should answer that question...

**CrAzYArtist: **I'll get you Savannah!

**MonKeybiz: **Well you can't at the moment. So is he?

**GreenThumb: **I'm not gay, so I wouldn't know.

**MonKeybiz: **Well if you were, would you be attracted to Nath? Don't worry, I won't judge you if you say yes. I'm against judging people.

**CrAzYArtist: **SAVANNAH!

**MonKeybiz: **What?

**GreenThumb: ***sigh* ...I guess.

**MonKeybiz: **:] Hey Kori when do I get to meet this guy? Otherwise you can't date him until Lexsie and I give approval.

**CrAzYArtist: **...

**GreenThumb: **Hey, I'm her friend too now, where's my imput?

**MonKeybiz: **Oops, okay you get approval rights, but that means we have to approve on your dates too!

**GreenThumb: **Well I approve on Nathaniel.

**CrAzYArtist: **Can we drop the subject now?

**MonKeybiz: **NEVER!

**GreenThumb: **I like you.

**MonKeybiz: **Awwww thanks! ^-^ I like you too! I think we'll be best buds.

**CrAzYArtist: **Why me?

**MonKeybiz: **Oh be quiet Kori, you're the one who invited him.

**GreenThumb: **Yeah!

**CrAzYArtist: ***sigh* I'm really beginning to regret that decision...

**GreenThumb: **Too late! By the way, Nathaniel was looking for you when I left, what did he want?

**MonKeybiz: **Do I smell the word 'date'?

**CrAzYArtist: **NO! What you smell is cat food. Nathaniel and I went to feed the stray cats after school.

**MonKeybiz: **IT'S A DATE!

**CrAzYArtist: **It is not!

**GreenThumb: **If a guy is spending time with you when he could do something else, it counts as a date. Trust me, I would know. I am a guy after all.

**CrAzYArtist: **Okay FINE! It was a SOMEWHAT date! It's not like he took me out to eat! All we did was feed a bunch of stray cats and he walked me home!

**MonKeybiz: **HE WALKED YOU HOME?! O[]O

**GreenThumb: **Oooooo this is more serious than I thought. :)

**CrAzYArtist: **Shut up...

**MonKeybiz: **If I knew you, Kori, and I do, I'd say you're blushing scarlet.

**CrAzYArtist: **...

**GreenThumb: **Yeah, she's blushing.

_***RabidsingeR has signed in***_

**CrAzYArtist: **SAVE ME!

**RabidsingeR: **Whoa, whoa. What's this?

**GreenThumb: **Admit it, Kori, it's true.

**RabidsingeR: **AND WHO ARE YOU?!

**GreenThumb: **I'm Jade, Kori's new friend. Savannah and I were trying to convice Kori that she went on a date with Nath.

**RabidsingeR: **YOU WENT ON A DATE?

**CrAzYArtist: **No! N-freakin'-O.

**MonKeybiz: **Yes you did, don't lie.

**RabidsingeR: **See, get grounded and look what I miss out! And new chat friend and Kori has a boyfriend now!

**CrAzYArtist: **HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

**RabidsingeR: **Well not officially, but sooner or later he's going to ask you out.

**CrAzYArtist: **TRAITOR!

**MonKeybiz: **...what's with all the yelling?

**GreenThumb: **I don't know, but I find it extreamly funny!

**RabidsingeR: **Wait... if you go to Kori's school, then you must know Castiel!

**MonKeybiz: **And Lysander!

**CrAzYArtist: **Jade doesn't go to my school, he helps my club out.

**GreenThumb: **The bad boys? Well Lys isn't really 'bad' but he hangs around with them. Yeah I know them a little. Mostly what Kori tells me.

**RabidsingeR: **Is it true that Castiel dyed his hair red?

**CrAzYArtist: **And we're back to that...

**GreenThumb: **...What color was it before? I've only seen him with red.

**RabidsingeR: **NOOOOOOOOO! It was black. Kori and Castiel were called the Yin Yang Twins because of their opposite looks... (FYI)

**MonKeybiz: **And we're back to the screaming. What about Lysander?**  
GreenThumb: **Please tell me you don't all have crushes.

**CrAzYArtist: **...

**RabidsingeR: **...

**MonKeybiz: **...

**GreenThumb: ***sigh* What have I gotten myself into?

**CrAzYArtist: **We're teenage girls, what do you expect?

**GreenThumb: **But Savannah and Lexsie(?) have never met their crushes.

**RabidsingeR: **(Yes my name is Lexsie) I have met Castiel. He is from my town after all. Kori, Castiel and I all grew up together.

**MonKeybiz: **And from what Kori says, Lysander is my soul mate.

**GreenThumb: **Okay... Well what did Kori say about Lys?

**MonKeybiz: **'His name is Lysander, and he's in my brothers band. He likes victorian clothing and has VERY mysterious air about him.'

**CrAzYArtist: **You really kept what I said about him?!

**GreenThumb: **Well, I really don't know him since I don't go to Sweet Amoris, but from what I've seen, Lys is a gentleman and is very nice to people who aren't nosy.

**MonKeybiz: ***swoons*

**CrAzYArtist: **Oh boy. Poor Lexsie...

**RabidsingeR:** Yeah that's right, poor me! Now I'm going to be hearing all about Lysander!

**MonKeybiz: **It'll make up for all those times I had to listen to you fawn over Castiel...

**RabidsingeR: **You used to be one of his fangirls!

**MonKeybiz: **As I said, more for you...

**CrAzYArtist: **If you're going to fight, I'm outta here...

**GreenThumb: **They fight?

**RabidsingeR: **Savannah and I don't get along.

**MonKeybiz: **Yep, if it wasn't for Kori, we probably wouldn't be friends. We only stick together now in memory of her.

**RabidsingeR: **Speaking of sticking together, did you get the tickets?

**MonKeybiz: **SHHHHHH! And yes.

**CrAzYArtist: **Shush about what?

**GreenThumb: **I have a feeling that they don't want us to know, so I'm not going to ask.

**MonKeybiz: **Jade, you're one smart boy! Do you have a girlfriend?

**GreenThumb: **No...

**CrAzYArtist: **HE HAS A CRUSH! I CAN TELL!

**RabidsingeR: **Tell us! We told you our crushes!

**MonKeybiz: **Spill, no secrets are allowed in our circle of friends. Plus we have to appove.

**GreenThumb: **Ugh, Fine... I kinda like Violette...

**RabidsingeR: **Who?

**MonKeybiz: **Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

**CrAzYArtist: **I appove 100%! Date her date her date her! (She's one of my classmates, Lexsie, about as shy as Savannah and is another artist)

**RabidsingeR: **What she look like?

**GreenThumb: **Purple hair in braids, purple eyes.

**MonKeybiz: **Hey we almost look alike! Only I have red eyes instead of purple... and my hair is curly

**GreenThumb: **You have red eyes? 0.o

**RabidsingeR: **Imagine when she's angry! XD

**MonKeybiz: ***IF I'm angry. I blush more than I glare... and it works for me.

**RabidsingeR: **I have black hair and green eyes!

**CrAzYArtist: **And I have purple eyes and white hair! But you all know that.

**GreenThumb: **Okay... green hair and green eyes.

**MonKeybiz: **You know, you'd make a great pair, you're both named after what you hair and eye colors are.

**GreenThumb: **And this is relevant why?

**CrAzYArtist: **Savannah likes to think aloud sometimes, you'll get used to it.

**CrAzYArtist: **Well I gotta go cook dinner before Castiel kills me again... I expect you three to be best friends by this time tomorrow!

**GreenThumb: **He still angry about yesterday?

**CrAzYArtist: **Yeah... more so when he found out about today. Oh well! :)

**RabidsingeR: **What happened yesterday?

_***CrAzYArtist has signed out***_

^o^

Yay Jade is in the Chat room! Finally!

Flame Friendly. GO ahead and try me!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own MCL

Yay! New character into!

**AnnaBanna:** Yes, Savannah has red eyes. On the game the purple hair and red eyes just look so good together, I went with it! ^^ Thanks for the review

**Gossip Girl: **Thanks you for the review!

Also thanks to YinPeacock and mariadmayle for favorits.

Oops, I kinda forgot to upload... My bad! Don't kill me!

vvv

I sighed and checked my watch again: 7:03. Castiel said he would be done at five! I glared at my clock's face and turned back to my sketchpad. I still couldn't believe that Castiel was making me wait for him after school so he could practice. I had offered to walk home myself, but Castiel told me that if I did I might as well walk all the way back to our parents house. Personally I think he just made me wait as a lookout in case anyone who actually thought breaking into the school's basement at night was wrong.

I shoved the thoughts out of my mind and concentrated on my latest project. A series of different kinds of fish as mermaids. Iris's, who said her favorite mythological creature was the mermaid, birthday was around the corner and I had decided to draw her a collage of mermaids. So far I had two, a large 11 by 14 of a normal mermaid clutching an overturned boat, and an 8.5 by 11 Angler mermaid in the shadows of the deep, waiting for her next meal. My fingers were coated with graphite trying to depictate the murky depths of the bottom of the ocean in the Angler picture, and my blender was black as coal from shading. I tilted my head, something just wasn't right about the Angler. I had the light evened out so that it looked like her little lure that came from her head like a real Angler fish was the only source of light. Her body was propotional and the tail faded into the dark like it was supposed to. Her hair floated around her head to show that she was really underwater, but something was just... _wrong_, and I couldn't figure it out.

"What are you doing here?!" A voice startled me. I was just lucky that I hadn't been holding a pencil, because I would have ruined my drawing. I looked up into the stormy grey eyes of the Crying Girl, as I had secretly dubbed her until I found out her name. I smiled in spite of my racing heart, "Waiting for someone. What are you doing?" The girl cast me a suspicious look and brought out a camera, "Someone's been wondering around the school at night. I'm going to find out who." She paused and gave me another suspicious look, "It's not you, is it?" I laughed and shook my head, "No. How do you know someone's here?" Could she have somehow found out about Castiel and Lysander's band practices? And if so, how?

The girl blushed, "I was caught getting revenge on Amber and was ordered to clean up the graffiti. Something jumped out at me and when I came back here the next night it happened again. This time I'm going to take a picture of the culprit and settle this." I giggled, earning a glare from the girl. I waved my hand, "No, I'm not laughing at you. You just sounded like Peggy just then." The girl's face twisted in confusion, "Who?" I shook my head, "The girl in charge of the school's newspaper. She's always doing things like this." "Ah." The girl glanced down the hallway towards the stairs then back at me, shifting awkwardly. I could tell that she wanted to get on with her investigation. I smiled and leaned back in my chair, "Go ahead, I don't mind. Tell me who it is when you capture them!" She nodded and disappeared.

I took out my sketchpad again and flipped it open too quickly. A loose folded paper came fluttering out and landed on the floor under my chair. I sighed and bent over to retrieve it, but before I could there was a bright flash from the end of the hall and a shout of surprise. I guess the Crying Girl had found her culprit. I stood and walked towards the comotion, completely forgetting about the paper underneathe the chair. I flicked on the hall lights to see Castiel, Nathaniel and Lysander surrounding the Crying Girl. Nathaniel kept blinking and rubbing at his eyes, I guess he was the unfortunate one to get a surprise picture. Everyone looked at me when I turned on the lights, I smiled and leaned against the wall, waiting for the events to unfold.

The Crying Girl turned to my brother, "I don't see why you couldn't have told me." The red head frowned, but it was Nathaniel who answered, "We were going to. That's what you saw us talking about earlier." She bit her lip, a small blush creeping up her neck, "Oh..." When no one said anything else I spoke up, "Now that that's taken care of, can we go home now?" Castiel glared at me, "Shut up, Kori. You can wait a little longer. Besides we still have to take care of this problem..." He directed the last sentence to the poor blonde in front of him. I frowned at him, "Don't take it out on her, she didn't know about your little afternoon adventures." "Butt out, or else..." Castiel warned. I gave him a look, "Did you really say 'or else' to me? The one person in the world who knows every dirty little secret about you?" Nathaniel and Lysander shared an amused grin while the Crying Girl just looked between us.

Castiel shoved a finger in my face, "You forget that I know ever secret about you as well." I smiled and held up my hands in surrender, "It seems we are at an impasse. Stop bothering her, and we'll forget this ever happened. And give me the car keys so I can drive home." Castiel sighed and turned away, "No, and I've got to clean up. Go ahead and walk home." I stuck my tongue out at his back, earning laughter from everyone else, and returned down the hall to pick up my stuff. Nathaniel and the Crying Girl followed me.

"I'm sorry again for blinding you." The girl said, Nathaniel waved away her concerns and took my shoulder bag without a word. I flashed him a brief smile of 'thank you and looked at the Crying Girl, "Hey, what's your name? I told you mine, but if you told me yours I must have forgotten it." The girl laughed, her personality so different from the one I had found yesterday, "My name is Penelope Ross, but please call me Penni. I hate my name!" I laughed, "Only if you call me Kori. What about you, Nathaniel? Do you prefer 'Nathaniel' or some nickname?" He shrugged, "Whatever you wish to call me." I grinned, "So... can I call you Castiel's best friend?" Nathaniel shot my a dark look, "Anything _but _that." He retorted and I laughed. Penni looked between us, her eyes questioning, but she didn't say anything.

We reached the doors and Nathaniel held it open for us to walk through. Penni smiled and thanked him politly. I took the bold step and poked him in the side, making him twitch. I grinned, "Ticklish, Nathaniel?" I asked sweetly. He pointedly ignored the question, rubbing at the spot where I had poked him. Nathaniel looked down at poor short Penni, "Going this way?" He asked, nodding the way towards my house. Penni saddly shook her head, "No I go the opposite. Um... It's been nice meeting you?" She ended it as a question, making me giggle, "Yeah, it has. See ya tomorrow, I guess!" She smiled more brightly then I had seen before and waved good-bye.

Nathaniel shited my bookbag to his other shoulder so it wouldn't get tangled between us as we walked. "I feel sorry for her." He said suddenly. I turned to look at him, "Really? How so?" He shrugged, "When she first moved here everyone was teasing her about Ken, and then he moved away." "Who?" I asked confused. I had moved to Sweet Amoris about the same time Penni did, so I didn't know much of her. Nathaniel chuckled, "The dorky kid that was always around her? That was Ken. His father transfered him to a military school because my sister kept harrassing him." I blinked, "And who is your sister?" Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, "You'll get mad at me about not knowing you and Castiel are related and you don't even know my sister?"

I blushed, "I didn't even know you _had _a sister. At least you know that Castiel's sister did move here, you just didn't know who it was. Will you tell me her name or not?" Nathaniel laughed and shook his head, making his golden hair flop over his eyes, "It's Amber." I blinked again, I hadn't been expecting that. The class bully and the class president siblings? I bit my lip to keep my thought to myself. Of course Nathaniel saw what I was thinking anyway, "Surprised? Most people are." I laughed sheepishly, "Sorry..." We were silent for a while, walking peacefully. I tried to think of ways to get him to talk some more, but I couldn't think of any. Finally I blurted out, "Okay, why were you at the school so late? I mean, I know about Castiel and his band practice, but why are you in it?" Nathaniel chuckled, "I got involved when your brother stole the keys from me. To keep myself out of trouble I had to cover for them as well. I'm surprised Penni was so determined with both me and Castiel trying to dissuade her from investigating." For some reason I laughed, and after a moment Nathaniel joined me.

^o^

See new character! SAY HELLO TO PENNI!

Hey guys I have a question, should I make parraell stories for all my Candies, or just keep them going in this one? Review and tell me what I should do!

You can only leave a flame if you have a keyboard and internet connection! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of MCL

Yay pure chat time!

**Gossip Girl:** Penni is a nice person! :D Thanks for the review.

**AnnaBanana: **If I do have the time, I'll try to do the parallel stories. But only if. Thanks for the review.

Also thanks to 86Lilyana86, Jade Luna Dream-Black, Lunarheart01, Destiny Xavier16 BeriForeverFan and RadWoman for favorites. Thanks to BeriForeverFan and Don't Call Me Angel for the reviews as well!

vvv

_***CrAzYArtist has signed in***_

**MonKeybiz: **It's about time you get here! What took you so long!?

**RabidsingeR: **It better not be a date with Nath either! Savannah and I haven't approved yet!

**CrAzYArtist: **. No. Castiel made me wait at school after hours for his band practice.

**RabidsingeR: **Get that boy on the line now! I have a few things to say to him!

**GreenThumb:** Is one of them 'I love you'?

**MonKeybiz: **LOL! XD

**RabidsingeR: **Shut up Jade...

**CrAzYArtist: **Well you can't say that at the moment, he's still at school.

**GreenThumb: **YOU WALKED HOME AT NIGHT BY YOURSELF?!**  
MonKeybiz: **KORIANNA RILLEI WEST! You know that's not safe!

**GreenThumb:** Her middle name is Rillei? How do you even pronouce that?

**CrAzYArtist: **I didn't say I did! Nathaniel walked me home again. (Yes, and it's pronouced like Rilley.)

**RabidsingeR: **Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Wait, why was he there? I thought you said those two hated each other...

**GreenThumb: **Trust me they do.

**CrAzYArtist: **Cuz Castiel broke some rules that would have gotten Nath in major trouble if the principal found out, and so Nath has to cover for him to stay OUT of trouble.

**RabidsingeR: **Okay, that's wierd.

**MonKeybiz: **On a happier note: Jade and I are related to the same distant cousin! Isn't that fantastic!

**CrAzYArtist: **So... you're technically family.

**GreenThumb: **Big on the technical part.

**MonKeybiz: **HEY!

**RabidsingeR: **I heard about what happened the other day... :) You and Nath are a match made in heaven.

**MonKeybiz: **That's what I said! :)

**CrAzYArtist: ***sigh* Can we please drop the Nath gossip?  
**GreenThumb: **(though I totally agree with you) Why? Get into another fight with him?  
**CrAzYArtist: **No, it's just... IDK, it feels like I get on here just to hear about you guys talking about me and Nath when we aren't even an item yet (if we ever will be)

**RabidsingeR: **Awww, poor Kori is depressed! I know just the thing to cheer you up! *Tackle hug*

**CrAzYArtist: **Okay that cheered me up! ^^

**MonKeybiz: **Good because you need to be happy for this part: Ty is moving!

**CrAzYArtist: **...where?

**GreenThumb: **My school...

**CrAzYArtist: **ARGH! Don't tell him I go to Sweet Amoris, please don't tell him!

**GreenThumb: **I have no intention of even speaking to him.

**RabidsingeR: **So, you said Castiel had band practice...

**MonKeybiz: **And you said that Lysander was in his band too... so that meant he was there...

**CrAzYArtist: **Erg...

**GreenThumb: **Not again.

**RabidsingeR: **ANSWER THE QUESTION!

**CrAzYArtist: **That wasn't a question!

**RabidsingeR: **Answer it anyway! lol

**GreenThumb: ***sigh* I'm outta here. I got homework anyway, talk to ya tomorrow!

_***GreenThumb has signed out***_

**RabidsingeR: **So... answer it.

**CrAzYArtist: **Answer what?  
**MonKeybiz: **Come on Kori! Are they really good?

**CrAzYArtist: **Well I was in the hallway the whole time, so I didn't hear them. But believe whatever you want.

**RabidsingeR: **You're no help!

**CrAzYArtist: **Sorry... not! XD

**MonKeybiz: **This is revenge for what I told you about Ty, isn't it?

**CrAzYArtist: **I said believe what you want.

**RabidsingeR: **That means yes, Savannah

**MonKeybiz: **Don't you think it's wierd that Ty is moving so close to you, Kori?

**CrAzYArtist: **If you mean I don't think it's a concidence, then yes... My question is, how did he find out?

**MonKeybiz: **Well he asked me where you went the day after you moved but I blew him off.

**RabidsingeR: **And he's too scared of me to even look at me ;D

**MonKeybiz: **Maybe it is just a freak coniky-dink.

**RabidsingeR: **lol 'coniky-dink'? Savannah you've taken wierd to a whole new level!

**CrAzYArtist: ***Sigh* maybe you're right, but if I hear he starts asking about me, I won't think so anymore!

**RabidsingeR: **Maybe Castiel will beat the **** out of him!

**CrAzYArtist: **LEXSIE LIARD!

**MonKeybiz: **Kori... you are way to innocent.

**CrAzYArtist: **I am not!

**RabidsingeR: **Uh... you're head over heels for the student body president at your school. And your idea of a great weekend is staying inside drawing pictures.

**CrAzYArtist: **As opposed to you singing all day long? Or to Savannah's violin?

**MonKeybiz: **Hey! I play the piano too! And the violin is one of the hardest instruments to learn how to play!

**RabidsingeR: **And I have to keep my singing vocals limber.

**CrAzYArtist: **So we're all freaks who have no life.

**RabidsingeR: **Speak for yourself, I remember a few years ago when you refused to go to a party because you had to finish a drawing for Mother's Day.

**CrAzYArtist: **And my police record is still nonexsistant because of that! ^^

**MonKeybiz: **She has you there Lexsie.

**RabidsingeR: **Grrr...

**MonKeybiz: **Lol

**CrAzYArtist: **I hear Castiel, gotta go fix dinner like a good little servant! Have fun deliquents!

**RabidsingeR: **KORIANNA!

_***CrAzYArtist has signed out***_

^o^

Shorter than usual. Oh well!

Flamers welcome to my domain!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own MCL.

Yadda yadda. DRAMA!

Thanks to , smilez1216, aoa1012 and Mercideth for favorties/follows.

Thanks to Destiny Xavier16, BeriForeverFan and 86Lilyana86 for reviews.

**Gossip Girl: **Always glad to hear from you!

vvv

Penni was waiting for me at the school steps the next morning. At first I thought it was nice of her to do so; but then I caught sight of her expression, one of worry. I hurried to her, "Penni? Is something wrong?" Her grey eyes met my violet ones and the worry changed into pity. Silently she held out a folded piece of paper and said, "Don't... don't overreact." Dread filled the pit of my stomach. Slowly I reach out and took the paper from her, with one last glance at her I unfolded it.

The picture it held almost made me want to cry, scream, and faint all at once. My once beautiful picture was mutilated and ruined beyond belief. It had been a cute little comic that I drew for Lexsie years ago, back when I was still discovering my talent. Instead of a story about a girl and her friend being best friends and all the trouble they got in, it was a comic about lesbians and how much they just loved each other. (A.N. No offense if you happen to be one... I don't have anything against you. Just so we're clear) I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and to keep the tears behind my eyes. With a surprisingly stead hand, I folded the paper again and slipped it into my bag. Penni watched me concerned, so I gave her a small smile and began up the steps to the school all the while thinking _Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me._ Maybe if I told myself that enough times today, I would actually believe it.

I opened the door to the school and there was an eerie stillness in the packed hallway as everyone turned their eyes to me. The silence scretched for what felt like ages. Finally I averted my eyes to the ground, hunched my shoulders, and made for my locker. I felt every single pair of eyes on me, their weight heavy. I was halfway to my locker when the laughing began. First it was a twitter, then a snicker from a handful of people, then everyone save the sympthetic few were full out laughing at my face. One of the football jocks jeered, "Hey, leb, your work is really good! The way you drew those girls in detail, it was just... AWESOME!" After that, everyone I passed had a nasty word or two for me. I just crossed my arms over my chest, holding my bag close to me, and made myself as small as possible.

When I reached my locker the girls around me drew away like I was a leper, their pretty faces twisted in revulsion. I shut my eyes, why today of all days did Castiel decide to skip school? Should I break my perfect attendance and skip too? Before I could decide a hand touched my shoulder and I jerked around, expecting to see another jerk but instead all I saw was Nathaniel's concerned golden eyes. He didn't say a word as he tucked me under his arm and lead me to the Student Council room, glaring at anyone who dared look at me. Penni was already there along with Lysander, who kept tapping his fingers against the table, staring intensely at the wall across the room.

When Nathaniel closed the door behind us Lysander looked up, "I called your brother, he's coming to get you." I nodded numbly and sat down, staring at the whorled wood beneath my fingers. Penni growled, "Well we know who did this at least. Amber." Nathaniel sighed, "As much as I don't want it to be, I can't think of anyone else. Still, we have no proof... yet." He rubbed his temples, "Why she would do such a thing is beyond me." I knew why, it was because I liked her brother. Lysander rolled his bi-colored eyes, "It's obvious you don't know your sister like everyone else. Her behavior is very distastful." Nathaniel glared, "Lysander I don't-" Penni cut him off, "Shut up the both of you! Now is not the time to be arguing!" At that all three of them glanced at me, but I ignored their gazes in favor of tracing a knot in the wood.

Someone knocked on the door and Penni went to answer it, her eyes narrow with distrust. After talking to the person outside the door for a little bit, Penni finally stood back and let Iris in but shoved someone else back and slammed the door shut. Iris shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't know she was following me." I absently wondered who was with Iris. Penni pursed her lips, "Well if that bi-...girl thinks she's getting an exclusive then she can forget it!" Peggy, of course it was Peggy. Iris sat down beside me, "Don't worry, Kori. No one important believes that crap. And the principal has sent the teachers around to take down the pictures and to write up anyone who has one of the pictures." I finally turned my gaze on her, eyes wide, "You mean there's more?" I squeaked. Nathaniel and Penni exchanged grimances and Lysander patted my shoulder gently.

Iris gave a smile, "I'm sure this will blow over quickly. When everyone realizes it's not true, they'll drop it like a hot potato!" I giggled softly, feeling a little better. The bell rang before anyone could say anything else. Penni sighed and grabbed her backpack, "We've got to go to class." Lysander's mouth twitched in disgust, "Great, the last thing I want to do is go around listening to gossip." He grumbled to himself, standing. Iris stood as well, "See you later, Kori." I smiled and nodded mutely as the three filed out the door, shutting it behind them before anyone could sneak it. Nathaniel stood from his own chair and made for the filing cabinet. Opening a drawer near the bottom he withdrew a few files and brought them back to the desk. I watched him as he shifted through one file, signing a few pages and scanning through the rest.

"Don't you have class too?" I asked suddenly. Nathaniel glanced up at me briefly before turning back to his papers, "Not first period, and the principal is letting me out of classes until you go home." "You don't have to..." I said quietly looking away. I knew how important education was to Nathaniel. The golden haired boy smiled faintly, still not looking up, "But I want to." My head snapped around to stare at him, did he really mean that? Or was it just to comfort me? From the blush creeping across his face I knew he hadn't meant to say it out loud. After a moment of awkward silence Nathaniel asked, "Do you... want to help?" Grateful for a distration from my thoughts, I nodded.

vvv

It was almost second period when Castiel finally showed up. By then I had gone through twenty files, checking to make sure everything was in order for Nathaniel to sign. My mood has lifted considerably since the beginning of the day during that time. I was laughing again and teasing Nathaniel about his work-a-holic nature. I got him to tell me why he had become the student body president, apparently his father had pushed him to do so, but I didn't press the matter when I saw how uncomfortable the subject made him feel.

We were discussing favorite books when my brother burst into the room, his face a thundercloud. I actually shrank away from him, I had never seen him so angry before and, though I knew his anger wasn't directed at me, I felt like it was. "If that sister of yours ever messes with Kori again, you can be assured, Nathaniel, that I _will_ kill her!" For some reason I had the feeling that Castiel wasn't joking. Nathaniel seemed to know that too, "Well, I wouldn't go as far as kill her, but I understand." Castiel narrowed his grey eyes, probably expecting for Nathaniel to argue and not agreeing with him, then gestured for me to follow him. I waited until he was back out the door before turning to Nathaniel, "Thank you... for everything. You're a great friend." Nathaniel looked uncomfortable with the praise, "If I had been more attentive, this could have been avoided." I shook my head, "No, I was the one who lost the picture, it's my fault. Um... I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something." Nathaniel nodded and turned back to his paperwork. Unlike the first time I had met him, I wasn't disappointed that he was avoiding my gaze.

Castiel was leaning against the wall outside the Student Council room, glaring at one of the comics that had been laying around still. When he saw me he crumbling the thing up and tossed it into a trashcan, "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and followed my brother to his car. Once we were settled in his little red muscle car, Castiel turned to me, "Are you okay?" He asked softly, his grey eyes oddly concerned. I opened my mouth to assure him when I hesintated. Was I really okay? Even though I had acted happy in the Student Council room with Nathaniel, I had this hard knot in the pit of my stomach that refused to go away. I shrugged, "I'll let you know when I am." I said and my brother thought a moment before saying, "Okay, today is all about you. Whatever you want to do." I could help but smile. The thought that Castiel was going to sacrifice his day to make me happy again was sweet.

"Ice cream?" I ventured and Castiel nodded, his trademark smirk sliding up on his face. "Ice cream it is." He started the car and peeled out of the parking lot like lightning. I couldn't help but laugh, it was like Castiel couldn't wait to get away from the school before they caught him and shoved him in a classroom.

^o^

I couldn't help giving Castiel a brotherly moment!

Friendly of the Flames.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own MCL

Got nothing. For those of you who enjoy it, here is the chat chapter! It has some regular story in it though, so read it even if you don't like it! ^^

Thanks to Dark Angle and Dark Star, Alryannas, and Destiny Xavier16 for reviews. Thanks to MYcookies, thenameslynith13, Alryannas, Dark Angle and Dark Star, RenataVasconcelos and Arisuna for favorites/follows.

**Gossip Girl:** You didn't want to hurt her before? :P Thanks for the review as always!

vvv

**...**

**RabidsingeR: **THEY DID WHAT?!**  
MonKeybiz: **WHO ARE THEY? TELL ME SO I CAN KILL THEM!**  
GreenThumb: **...

**CrAzYArtist: **Guys it's not a big deal

**GreenThumb: **Not a big deal? Someone just humiliated you and you're going to say 'not a big deal'?

**RabidsingeR: **Korianna! You had better tell us so we can kick their butts!

**CrAzYArtist: **How? Jade goes to another school and you guys are in another state! Besides, it's been taken care of.

**MonKeybiz: **How?

**CrAzYArtist: **Well for starters, anyone found with one of the papers are written up, then Castiel brought me home early. Lysander, Penni, Iris, and Nathaniel have been doing their best all day to

I stopped typing when I heard Castiel calling my name. "Yes?" I called down and my brother shouted back, "Someone's here to see you! Get down here!" I grumbled under my breath and turned back to my computer only to see that I had somehow sent the unfinished message.

**MonKeybiz: **To...? To what? And who is Penni?

**RabidsingeR: **Accidently hit the enter button there, Kori. :)

**GreenThumb: **Slow down on the typing Kori. You're going to break a finger or something.

**CrAzYArtist: **Sorry, I have company. See ya later!

**RabidsingeR: **I demand to know what was said!

_***CrAzYArtist has signed out***_

I shut down my laptop and closed it, then I went down stairs to find the biggest surprise of my life. Nathaniel standing in the living room of his most hated enemy. I paused on the last step, my right foot hovering over the floor, trying to get used to the sight of my crush standing there... in my home... without me having to ask him to. Castiel was facing away from me, speaking with someone who I couldn't see, and pointedly ignoring Nathaniel. The blonde haired boy smiled when he saw me, "Korianna." He greeted and I gave a tentive smile in return, trying to murder the butterflies in my stomach without revealing that I had them.

Castiel glanced at Nathaniel, his eyes narrow with hatred, then followed his gaze towards me, "Kori, apparently your friends are here on a mission to cheer you up." He moved away to show Penni smiling at me, "Surprise!" She said, wiggling her fingers in a 'jazz hands' gesture, and grinned, "Come on, today's your day to do whatever, we're simply your money bags!" I blinked in confusion, what did she mean? Nathaniel rolled his eyes and explained, "Penni and I are taking you wherever you want to go. We'll buy everything." I took a step back up the stairs, "I can't let you do that." I said and Castiel snorted, "Told you she wouldn't agree to it." He smirked at Nathaniel, who spared a brief look of annoyance before turning back to me. His golden eyes peered into my violet ones, "Please?" He asked quietly then leaned down to whisper something that I dared not ever imagine him saying. I nibbled on my lip, debating. After a minute I nodded slowly and Nathaniel smiled.

vvv

"What time is it, Nath?" Penni asked for roughly the 2,875th time that day, give or take since I wasn't keeping count until after the first twenty or so. Nath sighed, getting as irritated with the question as I had been 1,000 questions ago, "Exactly seventeen seconds after you asked the last time." He ground out and Penni pouted, "I just want to be on time." I looked between the two, "On time for what?" Nathaniel shook his head and Penni grinned mischieviously, both refused to answer. Nathaniel turned to Penni, "Besides, it isn't until six anyway. We still have two hours." Penni rolled her stormy grey eyes towards him, "You obviously don't know how long it takes for a girl to get ready, let alone two." Nathaniel gave her a look, "I have a younger sister, you know." Penni waved her hands, "Exactly! She takes, what, and hour to get ready everyday? Hello! This is a big thing tonight so... I'm going to shut up before Kori finds out anymore information." Both Nathaniel and I laughed at Penni, after a minute of glaring at us she joined in on the fun.

We were currently walking around the mall, having loaded all our arms down with bags from the stores, most of which were things that Penni said I absolutly needed and bought them regardless of my protests. It wasn't until she bought a $700 classy dress without batting an eyelash that I relized my new friend was filthy rich. Nathaniel seemed to be more conservative over his money, but not by much. When Penni whipped out her Platinum Credit Card again at a store where the cheapest perfume was fifty dollars I asked, "Just where do you get all the money?" The sales clerk gave me a scornful look, like she couldn't believe that Penni had brought riff-raff in with her, and earned a glare from Nathaniel. Penni, on the other hand, smiled at me, "My dad is a really big person in politics, and my mom is a clothes designer. Ever heard of the Ross Fashion Line? That's my mom." I raised an eyebrow at her ratty jeans and tattered tanktop. She shrugged, "I'm not one of those people who goes around purposefully flaunting their money. I had to beg my parents to let me go to Sweet Amoris, I wanted to have a taste of public school before I graduated."

"You've been in private schools all this time?" Nathaniel asked and Penni giggled, "Nope. I was homeschooled until junior high. Then my parents shoved me into The School for Gifted Young Minds, A.K.A. a private junior high school. That's where I met... Ken..." She whispered his name so low that I almost didn't hear it. Nathaniel and I exchanged a look and silently agreed to drop the topic. I moved on, "So... you're buying all this stuff because...?" Penni whirled on me, hands on her hips, "Because I want to, missy!" Nathaniel coughed to cover up his laughter. I held up my hands in surrender and Penni turned to Nathaniel, "What time is it now?" Rolling his gold eyes Nathaniel glanced at his watch and said, "It's 4:30." Penni yelped and grabbed my hand, "Come on, we've got to get ready!"

vvv

"Guy's you didn't have to do this!" I said as the waiter sat us down at a cloth covered table situated by a floor-to-ceiling window that let in the full moonlight. Not exactly an ideal place for friends, the scene was more romantic than anything. I was dressed in a creamy dress that hugged my upper body like a second skin to my waist before falling elegently to the floor. The fabic felt like still water under my hands and had a glossy sheen to it. Penni had bought me accessories studded with amethyst jewels to go with the dress and to bring out my eyes. I felt Nathaniel's eyes constantly drifting back to me, making me feel delighted and self-conscious at the same time.

Just before we sat down the waiter came back with a silver trey, bearing a single card on a white napkin. He held out the tray towards Penni, "For you ma'am." Penni smiled and took the card. As she read it, her face lit up, "My parents are here! Oh I haven't seen them for months! Do you mind if I go eat with them?" Nathaniel and I exchanged looks before I turned to our friend and said, "We don't mind, you already spent the day with us." Nathaniel smiled at Penni and she squealed before motioning for the waiter to take her where her parents were waiting. Why did I have the suspicion that it was all too perfectly timed?

^o^

Concidence...? Or not? MWAHAHAHA!

Flame Friendly! :3


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No. I don't own MCL

College shall be the death of me... Can anyone say HEADACHE?! Of course that might be the dehydration... So sorry that the chapters short, I forced myself to write it...

Thanks to 86Lilyana86, Cupcakes15 and BeriForeverFan for reviews. Thanks to Cupcakes15 for favorites.

**Guest:** I'm glad you like it, hopefully you'll keep reading and thanks for the review!

vvv

It was six days since the comic fiasco, and no one had yet to forget it. I could tell by the look in their eyes that they would never forget it. Secretly the student body still laughed at me, but they had quickly learned that anyone who teased me openly would have to face my brother sooner or later. That still didn't stop the descreet jabs in my direction. Amber was the worst, but she always played the sweet concerned friend around Castiel. It didn't fool either of us, but my brother couldn't really punch her lights out for acting nice, could he? Besides, he would be suspended for sure for hitting a girl, then Amber would somehow blame me and extract even more revenge.

I was lucky that all my friends watched out for me. No matter what class Lysander was supposed to have, he always found time to walk me to class and Penni and Iris sat beside me, even when we had assigned seating. Nathaniel let me stay in the student council room in the mornings and during lunch to avoid everyone; Melody didn't seem to like that, but she never said anything. Castiel never let me walk home, even when he skipped school he was up at the school at the end of the day, waiting to drive me home. I felt a little overprotected, but I didn't mention it. The last thing I needed was to fight with someone.

vvv

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Penni asked at my locker at the end of school on Friday. I spared her a glance before pulling out my Biology textbook and shoving it in my bookbag, "Nothing, why?" Penni shrugged, "Well there's this concert tonight..." I gave her a funny look, in the week I knew her, Penni didn't strike me as the concert-going girl. Penni saw my reaction and sighed, "Lysander asked me to go, but I don't want to go alone with him." I blinked, "Why not? Lysander is a perfect gentleman, he wouldn't-"

She waved a dismissive hand, "I know, I know. I just don't want it to be a date. He's a good friend and all, but..." Penni looked away and I finally caught her meaning, "But you feel like you're betraying Ken." I finished for her. She sighed and nodded, "That's why I figured if I brought you, it wouldn't be a date, just another friend thing." Penni finished, looking at me through her eyelashes. I laughed, "Or I could be the awkward third wheel." The blonde glared at me and I laughed again. Shaking my head I said, "Really Penni, I'm just kidding. I'll drag Castiel with me, okay?" She brightened and nodded before skipping away.

Of course Castiel didn't take it well, "I'm not about to go with you to make sure that my best friend _doesn't_ get a date!" He snapped at me as he climbed into his tiny red muscle car. I rolled my eyes, "She likes Ken. Period, end of story." Castiel laughed harshly, "That dork? What does she see in him?" I glared at my twin, "I don't know, I've never met him personally. And that's none of your business." Castiel scowled at the road and snapped, "I'm still not going."

All the way home I tried everything to get him to go. Blackmail, begging, throwing a tantrum, calling in a favor, nothing would work. I was getting desperate. Finally, when we reached the apartment complex I had reached the last straw. Climbing out of the car I said casually, "Fine, maybe Nathaniel will go with me. I'll just go call him." It was a bluff, I didn't even know if Nathaniel had a cell phone, but Castiel didn't know that. Just as I predicted Castiel was suddenly ready to crash his best friend's date, as long as it kept his sister away from his enemy.

vvv

The pounding music was giving me a headache, but I didn't say anything. I knew Castiel would leap at the first chance to get us home and leave Penni by herself. Lysander was quiet all night, but I knew he was upset, I could tell the way he sent burning glares discreetly at Castiel and me. Penni had been talking to me all night, making sure that she never had anything to say to Lysander. I kind of felt sorry for him and silently promised to make it up to him later.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I held up a finger to stop Penni from talking while I checked my phone. There was a message from Savannah ***Hey you go to Sweet Amoris, right?*** I rolled my eyes and texted back, ***Duh. Why are you asking?* *Nuthin' just making sure, well good night!*** I stared at the screen of my phone, wondering what Savannah was up to. No doubt Lexsie was close behind.

^o^

Done! Hmmmmm... what did Savannah want? XD BTW, I have now published my first side story, Just One More Dance, in Penni's POV!

Flame Friendly Approved!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own MCL, only my Candies.

Chat Time!

Thanks to Cupcake15, musicgal3, and VictoriaLucia for reviews. Thanks to TimeMissy, lolayoa1, VictoriaLucia, MyMoonMaiden, animafreak14, and muicgal3 for favorites.

**Kakini: **I'm glad you like all the chapters so far! Don't worry, everything will reveal itself soon!

vvv

_***CrAzYArtist has signed in***_

**CrAzYArtist: **Alright Savannah, what was with the cryptic text messages?**  
MonKeybiz: **I have no clue what you're talking about...

**CrAzYArtist: **...

**RabidsingeR:** Yeah Kori, whatch'ya talking about?

**GreenThumb: **I honestly don't know what they've been talking about here either, because it's appears to be in code, so don't ask me.

**CrAzYArtist: **What were they talking about?**  
MonKeybiz: **What is anyone talking about? O.o

**GreenThumb: **I don't know, something about you confirmed something and that the 'Objects' have been bought and that the 'Gate Time' was for tomorrow at 'V when the cackoo calls sunny side up'.

**CrAzYArtist: **Savannah, Lexsie... You better not be pranking again...

**MonKeybiz: **Kori you hurt me, would I do such a thing?!

**CrAzYArtist: **Let me think... YES!

**RabidsingeR: **On to other subjects... how was your date?

**CrAzYArtist: **What date?**  
MonKeybiz: **Don't try to deny it. You never leave your house unless it's on a date.

**GreenThumb: **They've been speculating if Nath kissed you or not...

**CrAzYArtist: **... *sigh* .

**RabidsingeR: **Oh. My. Gawd. HE DID! Was he good? Was it a french kiss? You know... with tongue...? :P

**MonKeybiz: **Oo la la!

**GreenThumb: **Oh God... *facepalm*

**CrAzYArtist: **No! Get your mind out of the gutter! And I didn't even go on a date with Nath! You told me not until you two approved of him, dummy.

**MonKeybiz: **Then where were you? ARE YOU CHEATING ON HIM WITH SOME GUY YOU'RE NOT EVEN TELLING US ABOUT?!  
**RabidsingeR: **Korianna West! How culd you?!

**CrAzYArtist: **Misspelled 'could' Grammar Nazi... And I'm not interested in any other guy.

**RabidsingeR: **ACK! No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! But where were you?

**CrAzYArtist: **Crashing a date between Lysander and Penni

**GreenThumb: **Who's Penni? You never told us before.

**MonKeybiz: **Lys was doing WHAT?! I'm going to kill this Penni chick!

**RabidsingeR: **He hasn't even met you yet... you have no right to be upset.

**MonKeybiz: **Shut up Lexsie.

**CrAzYArtist: **Penni was the one to ask me to crash the date. She doesn't want to go out with him, but was too polite to say no. Besides, she already likes someone else.

**RabidsingeR: **Then why did she go on a date with that guy? Why not tell Lys she was interest in someone else?

**MonKeybiz: **Yeah, why not?

**CrAzYArtist: **Because he's gone to military school.

**GreenThumb: **Waiiiiit... Are you talking about Ken Pierce?

**CrAzYArtist: **Yep.

**GreenThumb: **So I'm guessing Penni is the blonde haired girl he always hung around...

**CrAzYArtist: **Yep! Compared to us four she's pretty plain. Ash blonde hair and grey eyes.

**RabidsingeR: **Hey I'm normal compared to you three!

**CrAzYArtist: **Not everyone has emerald green eyes, Lexsie.

**MonKeybiz: **Besides when do you want to be normal?

**RabidsingeR: **You're right... What's Ken look like?

**GreenThumb: **Like a dork.

**CrAzYArtist: **JADE!

**GreenThumb: **What? It's true... dull brown hair in a bowl cut and glasses so think that you can't even see his eyes? Pratically screams 'dork'

**CrAzYArtist: **Like you scream 'gardener'?

**CrAzYArtist: **Anyway as Penni's friend, I resent you saying that! And if she joins this chat room all of you are forbidden to say that, or you'll find that I'm not the most hot tempered person on the planet.

**MonKeybiz: **That bad huh? I might just like her, especially if she really doesn't want to date Lysander...

**RabidsingeR: **Drop it Savannah...

_***RockStar has joined the chat room***_

**RabidsingeR: **WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU?!

**RockStar: **Kori would you stop yacking with your friends and fix dinner?

**MonKeybiz: **Oh hey Castiel! ^^

**GreenThumb: **It's midnight... why are you fixing dinner now?

**CrAzYArtist: **I told you I was crashing a date. Castiel came with me so I didn't become the awkward third wheel instead of the date crasher.

**RockStar: **And I still hate you for that.

**CrAzYArtist: **How did you figure out the chat room password?! I didn't give it to you!

**RockStar: **Idiot. You left it on the kitchen counter this morning.

**CrAzYArtist: **You really couldn't scream that? I know how much you like to yell at me.

**RockStar: **Shut up and come fix me dinner.

**CrAzYArtist: **Fine, jerk!

_***RockStar has signed off***_

_***CrAzYArtist has signed off***_

I stalked downstaired, "You really couldn't just yell at me?" I snapped. Castiel spun around in his chair to smirk at me, "I prefer to annoy you." I just glared at him, muttering under my breath about poisoning his dinner as I stomped into the kitchen. Castiel called after me, "Besides, consider it revenge for what you made me do tonight!" He had a point... unfortunately.

^o^

Hmmmm... what are those two planning? Cyper cookies to anyone who can break the code!

Friendly of the flames!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own MCL.

Sorry, I got mad at my computer and gave it the silent treatment... and when I finally turn it back on, it gets a virus (stupid karma...) So I'm now writing on my ancient desktop and using the house's dial up... blech... AND on top of all that, I had writer's block. T.T I hate my life...

Thanks to Emilie2188, Amazingbeckie, LightBlazerz, Alexia Lea Harondale for favorites. Thanks to Kakini (guest), Jennie (guest), and Dark Angel and Dark Star for reviews.

**Kakini:** I'm glad you like my story enough to check for updates each day. I imagine that would be tiresome after a while. Still, thanks for the review and sorry for the wait!

**Jennie:** I have updated like you asked, sorry for the wait, I had writer's block

vvv

Monday, Penni and I were walking to class, laughing and talking about Friday night at the concert. Lysander was giving us the silent treatment, though I did have to say we did deserve it, so Penni took over his job of walking me to class to avoid trouble with the still circulating rumor about whether I was gay or not. A girl called out, "You better watch it Penni, she might be flirting with you!" My friend spun, anger flashing in her eyes, but Nathaniel stopped her as he fell in step with us, "Just ignore it, Penni." Penni rounded on the student president, "Oh, just ignore the fact that my friend is being verbally pummeled, is that what you're telling me?" She snapped at him. Nathaniel nodded towards me, "It's not bothering her." He stated. Both turned to me and I turned my head to smile at the two blondes... when the principal's office door opened and hit me straight in the face.

vvv

"..ianna? Are you alright?" A vaguely familiar voice drifted through the darkness towards me. I groaned and cradled my forehead, feeling the knot that had made me blank out, "Savannah... wha' happened?" I slurred. My friend giggled, "You ran right into the principal's door, or rather, it ran into you... Are you okay?" I blinked opened my blurry eyes to see the purple haired girl leaning over me, her bright red eyes concerned, amused, and curious all at the same time. "Yeah.. I'm fine... Where's Pen- Waaaaait a minute! What on earth are _you_ doing here?!" I said, suddenly remembering that I was enrolled in Sweet Amoris and Savannah wasn't. She grinned, "And welcome back to reality!" She said, giggling and held out a small card, "See? I go here now! I'm the official new student!"

A door opened behind us and we both turned to see Nathaniel walking in with an ice pack. He smiled when he saw me sitting up, "Good. You're up, Lexsie is feeling very guilty for making you black out." He said while pressing the ice pack to the knot on my head. I blinked, "She's here too?" I asked dumbly. Savannah nodded, "It was her idea to come here. She told her parents that the only way to get away from that awful rumor about her... uh... sleeping with a guy was to change towns. I 'volunteered' to come along to straighten her out since everyone knows that I'm the good girl of the group. And-... I'm babbling again, aren't I?" She suddenly asked, seeing Nathaniel's raised eyebrow. I giggled and the gold haired guy said, "Just a minute ago she wasn't speaking two words to anyone." Savannah blushed and I laughed, "Savannah is like that. She's only talkative around me and on the internet." Nathaniel nodded in understanding.

The door opened again to reveal Penni. She jerked her thumb over her shoulder and said, "That girl out there is out for my blood. And I have no clue why." Savannah waved a hand, "Don't worry, Lexsie can be a tad overbearing, but you'll get used to it." Lexsie must of heard her because the black haired firecracker was in the room within seconds, "Well _excuuuuse me_ if I can't help the way I am, Savannah Knight!" Nathaniel glared at Lexsie, "Would you lower your voice?" He asked in a tone that left no room for arguments. Lexsie, being the master of arguing with anything, turned to the him, "And just who are you to be telling me what to do?" I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Lexsie... this is Nathaniel Powers, student council president." I didn't have to add that he was my crush.

Both Savannah and Lexsie zeroed in on Nathaniel, eying him to be sure that he had the approval to date me, even if he didn't know it. Penni snickered, obviously understanding what was going on, while Nathaniel frowned at the two troublemakers for the sudden interest. "Lexsie, Savannah... this is Penelope Ross. Penni, Lexsie Liard and Savannah Knight." I finished the introductions before things could get out of hand. Lexsie glared at Penni, who glared right back. "Penelope Ross, huh? Castiel seems to have a very low opinion of you. Of course that could be because you blackmailed Kori into crashing his best friend's date with you, but what can I say?" Lexsie started in a sugary sweet voice. Nathaniel's eye twitched at the mention of my brother.

I spoke before Penni could, "Lexsie, don't make me use your full name..." I threatened. The black haired girl whirled on me, "Don't you dare! You promised you never would!" The other three exchanged confused looks, wondering how a name could calm Lexsie down. I raised an eyebrow, "Then stop picking fights with my friends. If you're going to start going here then your going to have to get along with Penni. And Iris, and Violette, and Nathaniel and anyone else that happens to be a friend. Got it?" I asked in a stern voice. Lexsie sulked but didn't argue. I could always make Lexsie obey, it was my gift that no one else had, not even Lexsie's own mother.

^o^

Short I know, but it's Monday which means my brain is not a full power.

Flame Friendly!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own MCL

Thanks to MyMoonMaiden, Masked Belladonna, and Kakini (guest) for reviews. Thanks to graceful-rain and Masked Belladonna for favorites.

**Kakini:** Well it's updated!

Oops... I accidentally forgot to put the reviewers/favoriters up... so I had to re update. O.o

Gots nothing... except that my laptop is fixed! I'm just glad I had the smart notion to extract my music and pictures to my flashdrives otherwise I would have lost everything when we reset the computer. I'm also equally glad that all my stories stay on my flashdrives! I would have died if I lost them! O.o

vvv

**CrAzYArtist: **I'll murder both of you!

**RabidsingeR: **What? We just thought to visit our favorite person in the whole world! School back home is sooooooooo boring! XD

**MonKeybiz: **Lexsie, don't make her mad, you already knocked her unconscious today.

**GreenThumb: **Should I be worried?

**CrAzYArtist: **Those two showed up at Sweet Amoris AND ENROLLED THERE! Then Lexsie hit me with a door and knocked me out.

**GreenThumb: **So? They were just worried about you, especially after what happened with Amber... and as long as the door thing was an accident, you can't hold it against her.

**RabidsingeR: **You know Jade, I'm really starting to like you...

**GreenThumb:** Lol, and you didn't before?

**MonKeybiz: **XDDDDD

**RabidsingeR: **I didn't mean it like that.

**RabidsingeR: **By the way, Kori, I APPROVE OF NATHANIEL! You couldn't have gotten a better man!

**MonKeybiz: **I second the motion! Date him! Date him date him date him! And give me cute little blonde nieces and nephews!

**CrAzYArtist: ***facepalm* Did you really come just to approve of Nathaniel? And Savannah... DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!

**RabidsingeR: **Nope, it's like Jade said, we came to watch over the sweetest person of our group. Really, what jerk goes after sweet innocent Korianna? It's like... like... KICKING A PUPPY!

**CrAzYArtist: **I'm not that sweet and innocent.

**MonKeybiz: **Sorry, Kori, but you are.

**GreenThumb: **I agree with them.

**RabidsingeR: **SEE?! I'd bet even Castiel would agree with us. Where was he today anyway?

**CrAzYArtist: **Skipping what else? He must have gotten wind that you were coming to town.

**RabidsingeR: **KORIANNA RILLEI WEST!

**GreenThumb: **...maybe Kori's right...

**MonKeybiz: **Yeah that was pretty mean...

**CrAzYArtist: **Oh come on guys! You all know about my hot temper! How can you think that I'm sweet and innocent?!

**RabidsingeR: **True... Still you'd rather make friends than enemies. I'd bet if Amber wasn't so mean to you, you'd try to be her friend!

**CrAzYArtist: **...I don't know...

**MonKeybiz: **You may not be sweet and innocent, but you're WAAAAAY to nice and forgiving. The girl spread the rumor that you were a lesbian and made you a laughingstock in front of the entire school!

**RabidsingeR: **I've gotta agree with Savannah on this.

**GreenThumb: **We need to change the subject.

**CrAzYArtist: **Amen to that!

_***XxSilentBlossomxX has joined the Chat Room***_

**XxSilentBlossomxX****: **Savannah?

**MonKeybiz: **Welcome welcome welcome!

**CrAzYArtist: **...You invited someone?

**MonKeybiz: **Violette.

**RabidsingeR: **Violette? Wait is she that chick that...

**GreenThumb: **Shut up Lexsie...

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **Thank you for inviting me to the chatroom, that was very nice Savannah.

**MonKeybiz: **Hey we shy people gotta stick together. Now I'm sure you know Korianna A.K.A. CrAzYArtist. And Jade (GreenThumb).

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **Hi guys.

**CrAzYArtist: **Hello Violette! I'm glad you decided to join us!

**GreenThumb: **Hi.

**RabidsingeR: **Nice greeting Jade... XD

**GreenThumb: **Stuff it Lexsie.

**RabidsingeR: **Ooooooo someone's touchy. Could it be for a certain reason? :D Huh? Huh?

**CrAzYArtist: **Lexsie... Stop teasing Jade.

**MonKeybiz: **Ignore those three, Vi.

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **Kind of hard not to... it IS amusing.

**RabidsingeR:** You can't make me Kori!

**CrAzYArtist: **Lexsie...

**RabidsingeR: **Yes?

**CrAzYArtist: **Stop being a brat.

**RabidsingeR: **BRAT?! I'm not a brat!

**GreenThumb: **You're acting like one.

**RabidsingeR: **Oh shut up Jade!

**CrAzYArtist: **Lexsie!

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **Are they normally like this?

**MonKeybiz: **No... I think I know why though... XP

**GreenThumb: **Don't even think about it Savannah.

**MonKeybiz: **Too late! But don't worry I won't tell.

**RabidsingeR: **What? All I want to do is share a certian secret with Vi. You know as a welcoming gift!

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **That's okay, Lexsie... I don't think Jade and Kori will like you sharing.

**RabidsingeR: **Hmph! Not another rational person.

**MonKeybiz: **Really? Are all people here sane?

**CrAzYArtist: **Hey! I'm from that crazy place you call home!

**GreenThumb: **Which is exactly why your name is like it is... crazyartist...

**CrAzYArtist:** You've gotta spell it crazy, Jade, otherwise it's just not the same!

**RabidsingeR: **So Vi, do you like someone?

**GreenThumb: **Lexsssssie...

**RabidsingeR: **What? It's a simple question. It's kinda like a right of passage in this chatroom. You're not an official member of the chat room until you answer the question.

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **Um...

**CrAzYArtist: **That's not true!

**RabidsingeR: **Ever since you met Nath, it has been!

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **Do you like Nathaniel, Kori?**  
****MonKeybiz: **Yes she does. A lot.

**CrAzYArtist: **I'm starting to understand how you feel, Jade...

**GreenThumb: **And this is why you're my best friend and not Lexsie.

**RabidsingeR: **Are you still sulking about that? It's in the past!

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **No it's not...

**RabidsingeR: **Whatever, so answer the question Vi.

**MonKeybiz: **Lexsie, stop being pushy. If she doesn't want to answer it's fine by her.

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **No... it's okay. I do like someone, but I don't think he likes me back...

**CrAzYArtist: **Who is he? Don't worry, we won't tell.

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **I'd rather not say.

**MonKeybiz: **Alright, you're business is your business. Lexsie don't pressure her.

**RabidsingeR:** Would I do that?

**CrAzYArtist: **Yes!

**GreenThumb: **YESSSS!

**MonKeybiz: **Yeah. XP

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **I don't know...

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **Sorry but I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

_***XxSilentBlossomxX has signed out***_

**CrAzYArtist: **...That was random...

**MonKeybiz: **It's obvious she likes you, Jade.

**GreenThumb: **How can you tell?

**RabidsingeR: **Call it a girl's intuition. She was extremely quiet and kept deflecting the conversation whenever I started talking about your little 'secret'. Or she was defending you.

**GreenThumb: **So was Kori...

**RabidsingeR: **So? She's Kori and an exception to the rule.

**CrAzYArtist: **I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or insult...

**RabidsingeR: **Plus she likes to boss people around.

**MonKeybiz: **Definatly an insult.

**RabidsingeR: **Hey!

**RabidsingeR: **If Nath ever does ask you out, you'll have him whipped in no time.

**GreenThumb: **LEXSIE?! What's gotten into you?

**MonKeybiz: **Are you PMSing or something?!

**GreenThumb: **...ew...

**RabidsingeR: **No, but everyone else apparently is because none of you are getting a joke.

**CrAzYArtist: **You're still sore about the name thing today, aren't you?

**MonKeybiz: **That or Penni. Isn't it my job to hate her anyway since she 'stole' a date with Lys? XD

**RabidsingeR: **NO to both!

**CrAzYArtist: **So... yes to both.

**GreenThumb: **I'm so confused!

**MonKeybiz: **Apparently Penni and Lexsie don't get along very well. And when Lexsie kept fighting Kori threatened to use her full name. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW LEXSIE WASN'T HER REAL NAME!

**CrAzYArtist: **No, her parents really named her...

**RabidsingeR: **If you say it I'll shove sweaty gym socks down your throat!

**GreenThumb: **Wow, you must really hate that name.

**MonKeybiz: **Is it bad that I'm dying laughing over here?

**GreenThumb: **Not exactly...

**CrAzYArtist: **Gotta go. Castiel's home from work and I need to fix dinner.

_***CrAzYArtist has signed out***_

^o^

No clue what just happened. I have no control over my fingers...

Flame Friendly!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own MCL.

Thanks to MyMoonMaiden, musicgal3, Dark Angel and Dark Star, Kakini (guest), Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Jade Luna Dream-Black, and Pajama-chick for reviews. Thanks to Lockichan02, Aya001, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Pajama-chick, and kikkatlovesmakara for favorites.

**Kakini: **lol She might... she might not! Mwahahahaa! Thanks fr the review as always!

Sorry if it sucks... I was having to force myself to write this... Stupid school taking my life back over...

vvv

The words out of Lexsie's mouth the next day were: "Let's pull a prank on Amber to get back at her for messing with Kori!" Penni, Savannah, and I all gave the black haired firecracker a look. Penni was the one who spoke first, "Tried that, got detention for it... and nearly blinded Nathaniel for my trouble." I laughed at the memory of Penni ghost hunting, while Savannah and Lexsie exchanged confused looks. The blonde shrugged, "It's just a bad idea, don't try it." Of course Lexsie got offended, "Who are you to tell me what to do?" I sighed, this was getting old quick. Penni glared at Lexsie, "Someone who has a kernel of concern for you, idiot." She snapped.

One of our classmates passed us calling out, "Oooooo, seems the leb is actually attracting people. Are you cheating on all of those girls, Leb?" Savannah and I pounced on Lexsie in enough time to save the jerk from a beating, "Lemme at him! Lemme at him! I'll tear you apart, bas****!" My friend snarled, her fingers bent into claws as she reached for his neck, trying desperately to strangle him. "Lexsie it's not worth it!" I shouted above her yelling. My oldest friend actually dragged Savannah and I a few inches; I was worried she might actually get her hands on him. The jerk backed up a step, his eyes wide, and ran right into my brother. Lexsie stopped trying to fight Savannah and I. Tension was high in the air as everyone waited for Castiel's reaction. An evil smirk appeared on Castiel's face and he cracked his knuckles loudly, earning a grimace from almost everyone in the hall.

Before anything could happen a hand reached over my shoulder, extending a small slip of paper towards the cornered jerk, "Take this detention slip to the principal." Nathaniel said behind me. Everyone turned to the student body president, confused at his interference. He tilted his head, "Unless you want to have your face ripped off by Castiel..." Nathaniel said calmly. That did the trick, the jerk grabbed the slip and took off towards the office. Penni, who had been laughing though the whole scene, decided to speak, "I've never... seen any...one so... eager to go to... the... principal's office!" She said between giggles. Lexsie pouted, "You should have let me go after him..." She sniffed. I gave her a look, "I don't want you to ruin your reputation like Castiel already has." I replied. "Hey!" Castiel shouted and all us girls burst out in laughter at his indignant expression.

vvv

During study hall I sat at my table yawning as I tried to concentrate on the book I had borrowed from Nathaniel. It wasn't that the book was boring, I found it very interesting, but I was just so tired. Mr. Faraize let us do anything during study hall, except sleep. Keeping Lexsie from killing someone was hard work. I was just glad that she had a class with Castiel this hour, she never acted crazy around him. I glanced at Penni who was hunched over a piece of paper, her pen scribbling away. I raised and eyebrow and leaned over to read the greeting

_Dear Ken,_

I smiled and whispered, "Writing a love note?" Penni glared at me, her grey eyes stormy. "Why can't you mind your own business?" She hissed back. I shrugged, "Well everyone else doesn't seem to nosing in my business... so what are you telling him?" Penni tried to refuse to show me the note, but in the end she gave up and handed the letter over reluctantly.

_Dear Ken,_

_I'm glad to have gotten your letter! :D It made my day, even the fact that you're being tortured. Lol, just kidding! I really miss you, but it's not as bad as you think. I've actually made new friends, though none could ever replace my best friend, Cuddles. Ha ha, Cuddles is the teddy bear you gave me, and he's taking your place until you come back. Don't worry you're still my true best friend! Anyway, I made friends with that white haired girl you were telling me about, the one in your Gardening Club. Korianna West. She's very nice, she actually drew us together before you moved. It's very good, I'll have to get her to show you WHEN you come back. You're not getting away from me that easily, mister! Even if we're sixty and in a nursing home I will see you again! (not to sound creepy or anything...)_

_Kori's friends from her home town have enrolled here. Savannah is very funny and shy, but that girl Lexsie... I'm still not sure about her. She seems to have it in for me. Luckily it's not as serious as anyone who teases Kori about her being a lesbian (long story, but Kori is NOT one, FYI). I saw Lexsie trying to kill some idiot who made the mistake of making a joke about Kori. It was amusing from my side, but I'm sure the jerk didn't enjoy it! :P BTW, I saw your mom yesterday, she misses you and is very angry at your father for sending you away. I got the whole hour long rant about how your father has to understand to love you just the way you are. She says you haven't written her yet... shame on you! Lol, but seriously, you need to write your mom at least._

_So how's Military School? You never did tell me..._

I smiled at the blushing Penni and placed the letter back in front of her, "You know I've got to approve of Ken before you start dating him, right? And you've gotta approve of Nathaniel." Penni shot me a look, "Why?" I fluttered my eyelashes playfully, "Because that's what friends do." Penni shook her blonde head, "You're so weird..." She mumbled to herself. I shook my head, "Nah-uh, it's a tradition passed down from generation to generation. A sacred ritual!" I said primly. Penni rolled her grey eyes, "Now you've lost it." I grinned at her, "No I didn't!" I said, pretending to be offended. We burst out laughing, earning a reprimand from Mr. Faraize.

vvv

Study hall ended. I waved good-bye to Penni as we separated just outside the class room. Walking down the hall I clutched my books to my chest, ignoring all the snide remarks cast in my direction. I was walking past the Student Council room when I heard a commotion. Frowning I went to investigate, but before I could even get close to the door, it burst open and the principal came storming out, her grey hair in a frazzle. Nathaniel followed her, his expression a mix of annoyance and regret. I was close enough to hear the principal yelling at Nathaniel, "If you don't find those keys, there will be hell to pay!" Nathaniel only nodded.

It was after the crazy old woman disappeared into her office did Nathaniel notice me. He sighed irritably, "How much did you hear?" He asked and I blinked at his tone, Nathaniel was never angry at me without reason. "Uh... nothing... just what the principal said just now." I said cautiously, wondering what I should do. Nathaniel sighed again, this time it seemed like his anger was dissipating. "So... what was she so angry about...?" I ventured to ask. Nathaniel's eye twitched, "Some one stole the exams from the teachers lounge, using my key." I couldn't help feel sorry for him, I knew Nathaniel would never do such a thing as break into the teachers lounge to steal anything, he took responsibility seriously. "Do you know who did?" I asked and the golden haired boy shook his head.

There was a moment of silence, in which both of us awkwardly avoided making eye contact. When the silence became unbearable I spoke, "Well if that's-" At the same time Nathaniel started speaking too, "Korianna, could you-" I blushed, "Uh... sorry, what were you going to say?" Nathaniel watched me for a few seconds before finishing, "If you're not too busy, could you help me find the exams and my keys?" I didn't even think about it when I nodded, "Sure! Don't worry, we'll find them!" I said confidently. Nathaniel slumped in relief, which surprised me. I hadn't realized he was hoping I would say yes.

vvv

It really didn't surprise me that Amber was the one behind the whole mess, or that she only did it to get back at her brother. What did surprise me was when she went to slap me for getting her suspended, Nathaniel stepped in and shoved her away. I think it surprised Amber even more than me, she had a look of utter shock when her brother grabbed her, his golden eyes furious. I fled, not wanting to get caught up in the family drama. I had enough of that from my own family.

I was almost out of the now deserted school yard when Nathaniel caught up to me. I shot him a questioning look, wondering why he was here. Nathaniel smiled, once again the boy I knew and liked, "I wanted to thank you for all your help today. I wouldn't have been able to solve the mystery without you." He commented. I stupidly blushed, "Of course you would have. With all those detective novels you read, I'm sure you would have figured something out." I managed to say without stuttering. I wondered absently where this sudden shyness came from. Nathaniel had walked me home plenty of times, this one shouldn't be any different. But it was...

The student body president didn't say anything, he just stared ahead, a small ghostly smile on his lips. We walked in a silence neither awkward or comfortable. We reached the apartment complex where Castiel and I lived. I couldn't take it anymore and broke the quiet by saying, "Uh... I'm sorry... for making your sister-" Nathaniel stopped and faced me, "It's alright Korianna. You didn't do anything wrong, so stop apologizing." I nodded and looked down, suddenly unable to meet his gaze. Gently fingers touched my chin, making me look at Nathaniel. When our gazes locked, he slowly moved his hand to cup my cheek and leaned down. For a brief moment our lips were millimeters apart, our breath mingling. My cheeks burned, but I didn't move away and Nathaniel closed the rest of the gap, softly pressing his lips to mine.

He pulled away before I could fully enjoy the kiss, his cheeks were a curious dusty pink. "Ah... G-good-bye. And thanks for your help again." He said quickly before I could react. I stood there in the same spot for a long time, watching the street that he disappeared down, my heart pounding. My tongue licked my lips, as if trying to remember the feeling of Nathaniel's lips on mine. That was when it truly hit me...

Nathaniel Powers had kissed me.

^o^

Nice way to end a chapter, eh? YAY they kissed! Sorry if it seems a little rushed... I've been stressing over the start of school... Ugh...

Flame Friendly!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own MCL.

Thanks to musicgal3, Guest, MyMoonMaiden, Jay (guest), BeriForeverFan, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Dark Angel and Dark Star, TamaraSTraifeal and Pajama-chick for reviews. Thanks to TamaraSTraifeal and Nina1400 for favorites. Why oh why is there so many people with long complicated names?! Not that I'm complaining! ^^

**Guest: **Glad you like it!

**Jay: **Glad you love the chapter, and thanks for the review!

CHAT TIME! And a little over-protectiveness from Castiel! ;)

vvv

The minute I walked through the door Castiel cornered me, "What was that I saw out there?!" He shouted in my face. My white hair actually blew back a little at the power of his voice. I blinked several times, still a little dazed that Nathaniel had kissed me. Finally my mind caught up to the present, "Uh... what?" I asked dumbly. My brother looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. "Did that goody-goody really just kiss you?!" Even though I didn't confirm it with words, my reddening face was a good enough answer.

I could hear Castiel gritting his teeth, "Korianna, stay away from that guy. He's bad news." I was finally climbing down from my shock enough to get angry, "Look I know you hate him, but he's done nothing to hurt me!" I snapped at Castiel. My red haired brother grabbed my shoulder tightly, his grey eyes dark, "Trust me, Korianna, if he hasn't hurt you yet, he will." I smacked his hand away, glaring, "I'll be the judge of that, Castiel West. Don't you dare start controlling my life like Father." I started to leave, but Castiel gripped my arm, pulling me to a stop, "Don't drag Dad into this. I'm trying to protect you from Nathaniel, not control you." Castiel said. I tried to yank my arm away, but my brother only tightened his grip to the point of bruising, "Until you tell me why you hate him so much, I'm not going to stop talking to Nathaniel! He's my friend, Castiel." I growled.

"Yeah, that kiss sure looked friendly to me." Castiel retorted. I stomped hard on my brother's foot, making him let go of my arm. I took a few steps away from him in case he lunged for me again, "One kiss. Whoop-de-doo. It's not the end of the world." Castiel looked livid, "Don't you dare say that one kiss isn't the end of the world!" He shouted and I blinked, getting the strange feeling that he wasn't talking about Nathaniel and me anymore. I crossed my arms, "Alright, I propose a compromise. You promise not to get so riled up over Nathaniel and I hanging out, and I'll stop bugging you to tell me what happened between the two of you. Deal?" "NO!" Castiel snapped. I shrugged, "Okay. I hope your ready to fight every night then, because I'm not going to stop talking to Nathaniel simply because you tell me to." Before he could say anything else, I ran up the stairs and locked myself in my bedroom.

_***CrAzYArtist has logged on***_

**RabidsingeR:** Where on earth were you?! You didn't walk home with us, and you're late gettingon.

**CrAzYArtist: **Sorry, I was helping Nathaniel with paperwork after school. And then I got into a huge fightwithCastiel.

**GreenThumb**: Why?

**CrAzYArtist: **Uh... no reason

**MonKeybiz:** You're hiding something Kori. I can tell.

**CrAzYArtist: **I am not!

**GreenThumb**: Just tell us. It's so obvious.

**RabidsingeR:** Seriously. You're such a terrible liar, I can tell your lying over the internet!

**CrAzYArtist: **Okay it was about Nathaniel. He walked me home again.

**MonKeybiz: **Castiel freaked out about that? That's not like him. I can only see Castiel freaking out if...

**GreenThumb**: ...if...?

**MonKeybiz: **Oh. God.

**MonKeybiz: **NATHANIEL KISSED YOU DIDN'T HE?!

**CrAzYArtist: **It was a small peck!

**RabidsingeR:** WHAT?! You're actually admitting to it?! (Geez, I was hoping you'd try to denyit longer...)

**GreenThumb**: Well I can tell this is going to be a fan girl fest. I'm out.

_***GreenThumb has signed out***_

**MonKeybiz: **OhmaiGod OhmaiGod OhmaiGod! Nathaniel kissed you! He kissed YOU! HeKISSED you! Dreams really do come true!

**RabidsingeR**: How was it? Did he mess up, or is he actually a good kisser? NEED. DETAILS!

**CrAzYArtist**: *sigh* Jade was right... this is a fan girl fest...

**RabidsingeR**: Answer the question Korianna West!

**CrAzYArtist**: Why?

**RabidsingeR**: *read in sarcasm* If he's good enough I just might kiss him myself. What do you think?! I wanna knowbecause I'm your oldest friend!

**MonKeybiz: **Yeah! Secrets don't make friends!

**RabidsingeR**: Or keep them!

**CrAzYArtist**: Well it's been nice calling you my friends all these years then...

**MonKeybiz: **Kori! You would really do that?!**  
CrAzYArtist**: NO! I told you it was a peck on the lips. I didn't even registrar what he was doing untilAFTER he left!

**RabidsingeR**: Well what was going on before he kissed you? What did he say? Give us something tosqueal over!

**CrAzYArtist**: Ugh. He told me to stop apologizing for things out of my control then he... kissed me.

**MonKeybiz: **Well what were you apologizing for?**  
CrAzYArtist**: Kinda getting Amber suspended... and making her mad at him

**RabidsingeR**: Okay I'm lost, how did you get Amber suspended?

**CrAzYArtist**: That's what I was helping Nathaniel with. Someone stole his teacher lounge****keys andthen theexams. Turns out it was Amber. She got suspended for it and when she tried to slap me forratting her out, Nathaniel stopped her.

**MonKeybiz: **One point towards Nath! XD**  
RabidsingeR**: And Nath walked you home and then kissed you?

**CrAzYArtist**: Yes. And Castiel saw. So he went ballistic on me as soon as I stepped inside. Kepttalking about how Nathaniel was bad news and he would hurt me in the end...

**RabidsingeR**: Well Castiel has known him longer... and there is obviously a back story to thosetwo**.**

**MonKeybiz: **Are you really taking his side?

**RabidsingeR**: NO! I was just trying to be reasonable!

**CrAzYArtist**: Well stop, you're going to make the world end if you keep talking like that.

**RabidsingeR**: Har har. You're just a card.

**MonKeybiz: **lol it's so fun to watch you two argue... ^^

**CrAzYArtist**: How am I going to face him tomorrow?

**RabidsingeR:** Well did you enjoy the kiss?

**CrAzYArtist: **Huh? I don't know it was over too quick.

**MonKeybiz: **Let's put it this way, it was just a small peck right? But did you enjoy that brief moment with Nathaniel more than you did with Ty shoving his tongue down your throat?

**CrAzYArtist: **Do I really need to answer that?

**RabidsingeR: **Well you faced Ty after he stole your first kiss by a total make out... I'm sure you can survive Nath's little cute kiss.

**CrAzYArtist: **But the thing is I liked Ty because he was popular. I like Nathaniel because of who he is... and what if he...

**MonKeybiz: **Kori, just stop right there before you have a panic attack... Look Nathaniel isn't one to go around kissing random girls. That's obvious. So if he kissed you that means he must really like you. End of discussion. So stop doubting yourself and start daydreaming about how your children will look like! ;P

**CrAzYArtist: **SAVANNAH KNIGHT!

**RabidsingeR: **Wow Savannah, I think that's the longest message I've ever seen from you... I'm impressed.

**MonKeybiz: **Thank you! Thank you!

**RabidsingeR: **I claim Godmother on those future kids!

**MonKeybiz: **Hey that's mine! You're going to be their true aunt one day!

**RabidsingeR: **...O.o...

**CrAzYArtist: **Savannah... *W*

**MonKeybiz: **You know what I notice? I've noticed neither of you denying the fact that one day you two will be married to your crush... CX

**CrAzYArtist: **Pick out your tombstone, Savannah, I'm burying you tomorrow. ALIVE!

**RabidsingeR: **...I'll get the shovels...

**MonKeybiz: **That's what you say all the time! But I chose marble!

^o^

Ah the joy of embarrassing your friends...

Flame Friendly!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own MCL.

Thanks to owldistraction, Nina1400, Pajama-chick, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, musicgal3, Lorenoide2000, TamaraSTraifiel, Masked Belladonna, Dark Angel and Dark Star for reviews. Thanks to owldistraction, Kinoya125, Lorenoide2000, and 923 for favorites.

**Guest:** Don't worry it's not the end, not even close. I still have to introduce my last OC, bring back Kentin and make wonderful happy ever afters for everyone! Bwahahahahahaha! [And possible some sequels ;) ...maybe]

Ugh... The curse of Writer's Block has struck. Kill. Me. Now.

vvv

"...and after that, Leigh told me to go find Rosalya and give her the flowers, saying they were from him. I never seen a girl so happy!" Savannah finished telling us how she single-handedly saved a Lysander's older brother's relationship. Lexsie smirked, "Not even Nath kissed Kori?" I choked on my soda while Penni laughed so hard she almost fell off her seat. Ever since school started, Lexsie was on my case about Nathaniel's kiss. Savannah shrugged, "Well I didn't personally see that, so I couldn't tell. But I'm sure Kori would look so much happier." I glared at my two treacherous friends. Penni snorted at my expression and reached across to pat my arm, "Might as well get used to it, Kori. They won't leave you alone, trust me on this." I guess she was right, after all Penni did like Ken, so she must be used to the teasing.

I still shot sour looks at Savannah and Lexsie, both were too busy giggling to notice. Penni made the smart decision to change the subject, "So... you were telling me about the chat room?" I flashed a brief smile then began explaining the pros and cons of joining our chat room. I was just getting to the fact that there was no limit of teasing when someone cleared their throat. All four of us girls turned to see Lysander standing behind Savannah, holding a lunch tray and somehow not looking awkward like anyone else would have. "May I sit with you?" He asked politely. Lexsie and I shared an evil smirk while Savannah blushed prettily and nodded, turning shy. Penni, still feeling bad about the wrecked date, fell silent and stared at her half eaten sandwich. I noticed that Lysander didn't even glance at Penni, he must still be upset about it.

"I wanted to thank you for helping my brother earlier." Lysander started and Savannah eeped and blushed. I sighed, my purple haired friend had been so good at speaking lately, I had forgotten about her inability to speak around anyone who she didn't know. Dimly I wondered how she had even managed speaking to Leigh and Rosalya earlier today. Lexsie came to Savannah's rescue, if it could be called that, "You'll have to excuse Miss Shyness over here. She clams up a lot, especially around certain people..." Savanna shot our friend a dark look and I laughed, "It's true. I'm surprised Savannah was even able to speak to your brother. By the way, I didn't know you had an older brother." Lysander carefully ignored me, so he was still mad at me too. Penni and I exchanged looks and I shrugged, there was nothing I could do. Maybe he would forgive us when we set him up with Savannah, I grinned evilly at the thought.

vvv

As I dug through my locker after school, stuffing my random doodles in my bag to take some so Amber couldn't steal one and turn it into another humiliation antic, Savannah popped up. "Hey, Kori, what are you doing right now?" She asked, a little too innocently. I eyed her cautiously, "Packing my things to go home... what do you want?" She casually handed me a slip of paper, "I was late to English today, can you give take this to Nathaniel for me?" I glared at her, "Take it yourself and stop trying to set me up." I snapped and shoved a page from my history notes in my bag, the margins of the paper full of mindless doodles.

Savannah gripped my arm, "Please, Korianna! I'm not heading anywhere near the Student Council room! Lys wants to show me something, and I can't wait any longer!" I paused at that, my bookbag halfway on my shoulder. I settled the bag's strap before turning to my friend, she looked like she meant it. I looked down at the slip of paper still clutched in her hand, it was a tardy slip made out to Savannah Knight, so she wasn't lying about that. Sending Savannah one last dark look I took the slip of paper from her, "If this turns out to be a stupid set up..." I threatened. Savannah, however, didn't hear me instead she hugged me tightly around the shoulders, "Thanks Kori! You're a doll!" She squealed and I grunted. Sometimes I forgot how old fashioned Savannah could be; I mean, who said 'you're a doll' anymore? I could already tell that Lysander and Savannah were made for each other. I managed to escape my friend's strangle hold and fled down the hall twoards the Student Council room before she could think of any more favors.

Timidly I knocked on the Student Council door, cracking it open slightly. I hadn't seen Nathaniel since last night after he kissed me, whether he was avoiding me or I him I didn't know and really didn't want to know. "Nathaniel? You in here?" I called out hesitantly when I didn't see him in the room. Slowly I inched the door even farther open until I saw Nathaniel slumped over at the head of the table, sound asleep. I blinked at the sight, never would I have imagined that Nathaniel, the most responsible person I knew ever, would be sleeping when he could be working. Immediately I wondered if something was wrong. "Nathaniel...?" I asked cautiously, edging forward until I stood next to him. He still didn't respond, not even a flinch when I felt his forehead for a fever.

Placing the tardy slip on the table, I knelt down so I was level with his handsome face. Nathaniel looked so peaceful when he was asleep, he looked like a normal teenage boy instead of the mature, responsible guy that I knew. I knew then and there that I liked this Nathaniel more than the one I saw everyday, with his unguarded and easy expression. I lightly pushed his gold bangs from his eyes, careful not to wake him. This was the guy who kissed me last night, and that one little peck on the lips that meant more to me than all of Ty's heated kisses. I smiled at the thought, realizing that it was true. I had only dated Ty because everyone thought we were the cutest couple in school. I wanted to date Nathaniel because he... well Nathaniel was just himself, and there was no way I could explain how much I really liked him.

"Hmmm... Kori...?" Nathaniel's sleepy voice brought me out of my thoughts. My violet eyes locked onto his golden ones. I swallowed my shyness and smiled at him, "Hey sleepyhead. Have a good nap?" Nathaniel mumbled something too low for me to hear, then he sighed and straightened in his seat, stretching his arms above his head and giving me a perfect view of his shirt pressed into his finely toned chest. I blushed, of course. "Did you need something, Korianna?" He asked. I stared at him blankly for a few minutes, wondering why I had come in here, when I remembered the tardy slip, "Oh! Savannah told me to give this to you. She couldn't do it herself." I said and held out the paper for him to take. Nathaniel looked at the paper, "Ah." Was it just me or did he sound disappointed? I doggedly ignored it, determined to keep this meeting as least awkward as possible.

Nathaniel signed the tardy slip then set it down, his pen fidgeting between his fingers, refusing to meet my gaze "Listen, Korianna... about last night..." Was he going to tell me that it was a mistake? That he didn't mean it? He shot me a brief worried glance when I didn't say anything before continuing "I'm sorry for-" I couldn't help but let a small sigh of relief escape and held up my hand. Nathaniel stopped speaking. I smiled at him, "It's okay Nathaniel... I- uh... I was surprised... but not in a bad way! It was real nice that- I mean, um..." I was making a mess of things. When Ty had first kissed me I had been too stunned to respond, but Ty had taken care of everything in the beginning. I hadn't known how to react then, and I sure didn't now.

Quickly, before I knew what I was doing and could stop myself, I leaned down and kissed Nathaniel's cheek. He jerked in surprise and stared at me, golden eyes wide. I blushed and whispered, "Since I didn't get to kiss you back..." before fleeing from the room, embarrassed that I had just said that.

^o^

Pfffffft! Oh you gotta love awkward fluffles! They're the best in my opinion! :D

Flamers are not to be discriminated on this story! Or whateva you want me to say!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own MCL just all my OCs.

Thanks to MyMoonMaiden, musicgal3, Dark Angel and Dark Star, Jay (guest) Pajama-chick, BeriForeverFan, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Radwoman, TamaraSTraifeil, Nina1400 for reviews. Thanks to EpicKitty8 for favorites.

**Jay: **I'm glad you think my story is amazing! I hope you continue reading!

Chat chapter! Sorry about the long wait, I completely forgot about updating this chapter! O.o

vvv

_***CrAzYArtist has logged in***_

**RabidsingeR: **About time you get here.

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **Hello Kori. How was your day?

**RabidsingeR: **Girl, I told you, you don't have to be yourself in the chat room. Show your crazy side.

**CrAzYArtist: **Hey Lexsie, Violette. Where's Jade and Savannah?

**RabidsingeR: **Well Jade logged on long enough to tell me that he was going on vacation and wouldn't be here for a few days. And no one knows where Savannah is...

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **Do you know, Kori?

**CrAzYArtist:** She's probably still with Lysander.

**RabidsingeR: **Wait... WHAT?! When did this happen?

**CrAzYArtist: **After school. She wanted me to do something for her because Lys wanted to show her something and she had to leave pretty quick.

**RabidsingeR: **And where were you? Smoochin' with that boy of yours?

**CrAzYArtist: **He's not 'my' boy...

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **So you admit you were kissing him?

**RabidsingeR: **I KNEW IT!

**CrAzYArtist: **Why do I put up with you?

**RabidsingeR: **Because you'd still be more shy than Savannah without me...

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **Really?

**CrAzYArtist: **Yeah... I was pretty shy when I was young. My brother did all the talking.

**RabidsingeR:** How is that hottie? I hardly see him at school except when we're leaving.

**CrAzYArtist: **Screwy schedules never stopped you before.

**RabidsingeR: **True, but as your best friend I have to be on my best behavior or risk ruining your chances with Nath.

**CrAzYArtist: **Your logic is twisted and makes no sense.

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **I have to agree with Korianna.

**RabidsingeR: **It's a conspiracy against me!

**CrAzYArtist: **I nominate a change of subject!

**RabidsingeR:** I second that! So Vi, what do you think of Jade?

**CrAzYArtist: **LEXSIE!

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **Uh... why do you ask?

**CrAzYArtist: **Don't. You. Say. A. Word. Lexsie...

**RabidsingeR: **Or you'll do what? Because I'm curious, Vi.

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **I don't know him well...

**RabidsingeR: **But you want to right? :D

**CrAzYArtist: **Lexsie leave her alone.

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **Why are you asking the questions, Lexsie?

**CrAzYArtist: **Lexsie... don't you dare.

**RabidsingeR: **Make me stop Korianna.

**RabidsingeR: **Well Vi, the reason is simply that...

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **That...?

**CrAzYArtist: **Lexsie, don't make me say your real name!

**RabidsingeR: **Go ahead, it's only Vi, and she will never tell anyone!

**CrAzYArtist: **You spill the secret and I'll make sure that Castiel NEVER likes you back! Keep the secret and I'll try to set you up!

**RabidsingeR:**...

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **Lexsie likes Castiel?

**CrAzYArtist: **Yeah, all three of us grew up together. So she knows the real him.

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **So... the Castiel everyone knows at school isn't really what he's really like?

**CrAzYArtist: **Well... he is the bad boy that he seems now, but Castiel used to be real sweet and nice.

**RabidsingeR: **Why do you get to spill Castiel's secret, but I can't spill Jade's?

**CrAzYArtist: **Because Castiel is my twin brother, I have sibling rights! You're not related to Jade in anyway.

**RabidsingeR: **So if I got Savannah to spill the beans... would that count?

**CrAzYArtist: **No. If Savannah does happen to do what you ask her to, I won't set you up with Castiel, and I'll crash her chances of dating Lys.

**RabidsingeR: **You drive a hard bargin, but I'll listen to you... for now. AND DON'T TELL ANYONE MY REAL NAME!

**CrAzYArtist: **Sure thing... Miss Shot Heard Round the World.

**RabidsingeR: **Kori... don't even drop hints.

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **Shot Heard Round the World? Isn't that from US History class?

**CrAzYArtist: **Yep! And it has something to do with Lexsie's name!

**RabidsingeR: **Korianna Rallei West, if you say one more word I'll screw things over with Nathaniel and you!

**CrAzYArtist:** Hey! I'm the only one allowed to blackmail people!

**XxSilentBlossomxX: **lol you two are so funny...

^o^

Kinda boring, but I couldn't think of anything to write... And then I forgot to upload like an idiot... X( Sometimes I want to bang my head against a brick wall...

Flamers welcome!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own MCL

Thanks to musicgal3, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, EpicKitty8, Guest, DCreed, TamaraSTraifeil, Cupcakes15, and Dark Angel and Dark Star for reviews. Thanks to DCreed and Sandra Blu for favorites.

Yay! New OC introduction! Bwahahahahahaha, never saw that coming did you?

vvv

A few days later, when I opened my locker a note and daisy fluttered out. I blinked at the flower laying on the cold hard floor, it's yellow center bright against the white tiling. Slowly I bent down and picked up both the daisy and the note. Holding the flower in one hand I unfolded the paper to reveal neat handwriting:

_Korianna,_

_I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to respond that night when I walked you home; but I'm glad you did so the day after._

_Nathaniel_

It was so simple, but to me the little note was better than any poetry ever written. I actually squealed softly at the meaning behind his note, Nathaniel liked me. He wouldn't have said he was glad if he didn't. Smiling I brushed the daisy against my nose before slipping it into my sketchbook, that daisy was going to stay with me forever.

vvv

"You are unusually happy." Lexsie observed as we walked to third period. I bit my lip to keep from smiling even larger. I hadn't shown my friends the note yet, and I didn't know if I wanted to. It was still too personal to be shared, I wanted to keep it a secret for a little longer. My black haired friend shrugged and turned to growl at a passing freshmen who almost knocked into her. The poor underclassmen actually squeaked and scrambled away from Lexsie. I rolled my eyes, my happy mood toning down a little. Not even a month and already Lexsie had as bad a reputation as Castiel.

A voice further down the hallway brought both our heads up, "No, please! That's fragile!" The crowd of students parted at the right moment to give me a glimpse of Amber and her gang surrounding a panicked girl scrabbling for her papers fluttering in the air. Li was holding a laptop up, threatening to drop it, while the girl frantically tried to reach for it and juggle her papers all at the same time. Lexsie stormed forward, "Hey, I know you lamebrains have more important things to do, like pick out the right shade of pink for your lipstick, so why don't you leave her alone?" The three bullies turned quickly to face my angry friend. I stood behind her and to the side, determined not to get into this. Amber, of course, noticed me standing there. She smirked and turned back to Lexsie, "Awwww... it's so sweet that your trying to protect your girlfriend's crush. I would be jealous if I were you." Lexsie didn't let the lesbian narrowed her bright green eyes, "I'd watch what I say next, bitch." She growled. I sighed, "Lexsie... language." I reprimanded her.

Amber glared at Lexsie, then she brightened, "Your name is Lexsie Liard right?" My friend scoffed, "Yeah, it took you a week to figure that one out? Congrats, I thought it would take at least three years." Nathaniel's sister pursed her lips together then said, "I was just thinking how much it sounded like Sexy Retard." The small crowd gathering in the hall 'oohed', and some dumb jerk yelled, "Cat fight!" from the back. Li and Charlotte giggled with Amber at her 'ingenious' comeback. I couldn't help the smirk crawling up my face, Lexsie was going to have fun. The black haired firecracker cooed mockingly, "Well I know I'm sexy, and thank you for telling me, but I'm not into girls." Amber turned a very dark red, and I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. Not that our little audience bothered to do the same. Even the girl that Amber had been tormenting was giggling behind her hand, her bright yellow eyes sparkling with laughter underneath chocolate brown hair.

Before Amber could respond Lexsie flickered her wrist in a dismissive manner, "Now go on. I'm sure you'll want to think long and hard on a good comeback." My friend started to turn away the mused aloud, tapping her chin with a finger exaggeratedly, "It will always amaze me that you're related to Nathaniel. I mean, I know blondes are supposed to be exceedingly stupid, like yourself, but Nathaniel is so smart, maybe he got the brains and you got the beau- no you didn't even get that. You probably just got the left over bad genes." Lexsie finished with a bright smile in Amber's direction. The blonde girl was too dumbstruck to even look mad. Her friends were the same way.

The three made a hasty retreat, the laughter of our classmates following them. I shook my head at Lexsie, "That was a little over the line." I said sternly. Lexsie shot me a look, "I was defending someone, and it's Amber. She deserves-" I finished for her, "-to be treated like a normal person, no matter how evil she really is." Lexsie groaned and cast her eyes heavenward, "Don't get righteous on me now, Korianna. I'm still enjoying the look on her face when I told that-" My eyes snapped to Lexsie before she could cuss again and she quickly changed her word choice, "biii-girl off. Scold me at lunch." I rolled my eyes and finally looked down on the yellow-eyed girl Amber had been torturing, "Hi, I'm Korianna and this is Lexsie. What's your name?" "Tansy." She said, bringing her eyes up to mine briefly before going back down to her fingers as she flipped quickly though her stack of papers.

Lexsie and I exchanged a look before I continued, "Well... don't mind Amber, she's just attention deprived and..." I trialed off when I saw the new girl wasn't listening. She was too busy checking all her technology she carried with her. I had never seen anyone with so much stuff. Two different laptops, an iPod, MP3, iPhone, iPad, three types of earbuds, clunky earphones, five chargers, an Android, Samsung Note, recording device, and a hand held gaming system with five games. Tansy sighed in relief when everything appeared to be working, then turned to us, "Sorry, I wanted to be sure that nothing was broken." Lexsie let out a short bark of a laugh, "And I thought your dad was the techie, Kori." She said to me. I rolled my eyes, "He's not a techie. He just needs all that for his job." "Uh-huh, sure. That's what I would say too." Lexsie said sarcastically. Tansy stood up, "Thanks for helping me, I had no bloody idea that you Americans were so violent." She said innocently.

I tilted my head, "Your accent..." I mentioned, not wanting to come out and say it. Tansy nodded as she tied her long brown hair back, "Yeah, I'm from 'Jolly Old England' and all that, come to live with my uncle here in the States, I have." Lexsie looked like a three year old in a candy store, "Say something!" My friend squealed. Lexsie had developed a thing for British accents in junior high because of a boy she had a crush on could do a perfect imitation of one, or so he thought. Tansy frowned, "Uhh... 'something'?" She said hesitantly. Lexsie waved her hand, "No, no! Say something that you usually say, in your accent!" I sighed and checked the clock, "Lexsie, the bell is about to ring, we need to get to class." I smiled at the very confused Tansy, "Come sit with us a lunch, and don't mind Lexsie, she can be annoying at times." Tansy laughed as I dragged Lexsie away.

vvv

Lexsie was telling Savannah and Penni about the 'awesome British techie girl' when Tansy herself walked up, "Allo, Korianna." She said balancing her lunch tray on her binder as she waited for me to either invite her to sit down or humiliate her. I smiled up at her then patted the seat beside me, "Guys this is Tansy. Tansy, Savannah and Penni." I introduced her as she sat down. Penni waved like a normal person and Savannah looking down at her mystery meat meal, her shyness. Penni leaned forward, "So what part of the UK are you from?" She asked. Tansy swallowed her simple sandwich and took a sip of water before answering, "Well my family is originally from Ireland, but after my parents separated, my mum dragged me down to the little village of Chesterton, England."

Penni nearly choked on her cherry limeade flavored drink, "No way, really?! That's where I lived when I was in England. Do you know Anna?" All of us gave her surprised looks, "You went to England? And when were you going to tell us this?" Lexsie asked, her tone slightly huffy. I rolled my eyes, this was coming from the girl who kept her crush over my brother a secret from me for years. Penni laughed sheepishly, "Well, I already told you my dad is big into politics... he's the ambassador for America." Tansy latched on to that piece of information, "Really? So that means your wealthy right? Do you own a mansion? Do your parents buy you anything you want?" She asked. Penni laughed and shook her head, "I used to, but I'm staying with my Aunt Agatha while my parents are gone so I can attend school here. And no, I have to earn every cent like normal kids." I thought Lexsie would get offended that Penni had accidentally implied that 'normal' kids were poor, but surprisingly the black haired firecracker didn't say a word, she didn't even seem to notice.

^o^

Cheesy, pointless, and passive, but it's a chapter so forgive me if it sucks. I'm tired and going to bed.

Flamers welcome.


End file.
